Cody's Retry
by TheJSpammer
Summary: Cody's back in the game. In the... same game as before? He goes back to TDI, against his will, forced to recompete in the same contest that got him where he is now. Which is not good. There are many differences this time, changing the entire game. The most changes come from Cody though. Will he win, though. Find out on this story!
1. Cody's Retry: Chapter 1

It had been 8 years since Total Drama had ended. Cody had gotten a job as a game developer. He was depressed, all because of, the game. He had lost the money twice, and the girl twice. He had been so close to winning in World Tour, yet he had lost. Since that day he lost, he has longed for a second chance. He knew this was impossible, however. Total Drama ended after Pahkitew Island, when Chris endangered many kids lives. Some of his friends went on to a show called Ridonculous Race, but he wasn't accepted onto it.

He walked home from work that day exhausted. He had a long days work and just wanted to rest. He unlocked his apartment, and walked in. He dropped all his stuff off, and collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes, and yet again, he thought about TDI. If only he had focused on the money instead of a relationship. He fell asleep, wishing to redo it all.

"CODY! HURRY UP! THAT TV SHOW IS HERE TO TAKE YOU!" his father yelled, waking Cody up. Cody groggily sat up, wondering what was going one. It had been 6 years since he lived with his parents. Also, what about the TV show he was talking about? He hadn't signed up for one in a couple of years. "D-dad? What's going on?" he replied. "That Total Drama thing you signed up for!" Cody was at full attention when he said this. It had been years since Total Drama had been aired. _Wait a minute. Where am I._ He looked around and noticed that this was the room he had 6 years ago.

He got up and got dressed, still confused about the situation. He walked downstairs, noticing this was his parents house. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother in the kitchen making eggs. She looked younger, with no grey hair. Cody wondered how this was possible. He walked up behind her and asked, "Mom? Did you dye your hair? Also, why am I here?". His mom replied, "Silly goose! Of course I didn't dye my hair. And you live here? Are you OK?". "Yeah Mom, I'm fine". He decided to go along with it. "Anyways, your father and I have to go to work, so be ready when the TV people arrive." "What TV people?", Cody asked. "Total Drama of course! They are coming today so be ready! Love you!", she said as they walked out the door.

He walked around, confused. This was very similar to the morning he went to the Island. At around 10:30 am, he heard a car pull up. He walked towards the door as they were knocking. He opened the door, holding a duffel bag he found under his bed earlier. He walked out and saw a limo.

"Cool", he said. He walked in, and looked around. This was the same limo from before. After a while of driving, they pulled over, and he was lead over to a boat. He would've acted more surprised, but this had happened to him before. They drove for a little while, and Cody looked around the boat. There wasn't much to do, so he read some comics he found in his bag. They eventually slowed down, and he looked outside. Camp Wawanakwa.

 _How is this possible? It sank after All-Stars!?_ He walked out onto the dock looked around, dazed. "Cody. The Code-ster. The Code-Meister!", Chris said. "Erm, hello." Cody responded sheepishly. He wasn't shy, but he wanted a minute to himself to think about what is happening.

After Chris was done introducing the cast, he led all of them to the bonfire pit. He explained how they would be staying there, in the crappy cabins. "Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?", Duncan asked, pointing at Heather. Heather looked disgusted by this. "They're not coed, are they?", Heather asked. "No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other." Chris responded.

After Lindsay had asked for a special cabin, and Katie/Sadie complained, he decided to split them up into teams once again. "If I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, Owen, LeShawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on, You are officially known as...The _Screaming Gophers_!", Chris said. _Wait a second. Ezekiel shouldn't be on this team. Katie should, and she should switch with Izzy? What's going on? "_ The rest of you, over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Katie, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move, move, move!", Chris said. After this, they headed to their cabins. Lindsay shrieked, scaring everybody but Cody. He knew that it was a cockroach, so he wasn't phased. He heard Duncan kill it, and Tyler flirt with Lindsay. He laid down on his bunk, wondering how any of this was possible. And why was Ezekiel on his team. How was this possible?


	2. Cody's Retry: Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow, 6 reviews on my first chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my last chapter! That was my first ever chapter, so hopefully things will only get better! Now, I know this type of fanfic has been done before, but I wanted to make my own. First of all, I get to eliminate who I want, when I want. As an example, if I'm reading a fanfic about a Cody redo, and a character I want to stay in gets out, without even interacting much with the others, that annoys me. Of course they can post what they want, but I might want to have Noah interact more with Cody. Also, I am new to this website, so I have been binge reading a lot of fanfics. Some of these stuck in my mind, so I might have ideas from other sources, but I am doing them differently. Also a lot of Cody redo stories get cancelled, so I want to make my own. Right now, I am in the process of reading Cody's Redemption. It is not done yet, but I highly recommend checking it out. It is very good. Anyways, this has a been a huge authors note. So, let's get on with it! Have fun, and keep on reviewing.**

Cody was sitting at the lodge, eating food like everybody else. Geoff had asked for the pizza, and of course, the axe had been thrown. Chris had come in, and said that they had a challenge today. "It's the first challenge. "How hard could it be?", DJ asked. When they got to the cliff, DJ had said "Oh F***. That was a fair word to use at this moment. looking at whose face looks the most courageous. Just then, everyone turned to see someone race off the cliff. That person, was none other than Cody.

He casually fell down, yelling in excitement. Some of the other contestants walked over to the edge. They peered over, looking at Cody like he had two heads. Or like he was Izzy. Same questionable face either way.

"Well, that was… surprising, to say the least.", Trent had said. "Uh, yeah! How did he do that, while not even being scared. That was insane!", Gwen had said. Cody looked up to see people staring at him, wondering how he had down this. "IT'S ALL RIGHT! IT'S NOT THAT BAD! COME ON SCREAMING GOPHERS! YOU CAN DO IT!", yelled Cody. This encouraged Gwen, Trent, and Lindsay to jump. Heather, of course, didn't want to get her hair wet. This caused Leshawna's and Heather's argument. Again, Leshawna threw her down, then jumped after her. Justin reluctantly jumped, and fell out of the safety water. While everybody yelled for him to swim away, Cody just sat down. He knew that he would be safe.

While Justin was charming the sharks, Cod thought of something. _I should try to get an alliance, so I don't get voted off again._ He decided to try to make an alliance with Gwen. If he didn't slobber over her this time, they could actually become good friends. Of course, they eventually became friends, but that was towards the end of TDI, where she thought he was sane.

"Hey, Gwen! Can I talk to you for a second?", asked Cody. "Ugh, fine Cody", Gwen had responded. "So, erm, I think that we should make an alliance. You seem very tough, and we need to look out. The stronger you are, the more of a target you become! If us, and maybe a couple of other people could look out for each other, so we stay in the game!", Cody cheerily said. Gwen knew these were decent points. She knew that if she came on too strong, she would be a target. But there was something about this Cody person she didn't like. He seemed to know a lot about this game. He also didn't really say anything when he got to the island. He seemed suspicious. "Uh, no. Not teaming up with you. Bye." Gwen had said. Cody was taken aback by the amount of time it took her to think this through. _What the hell? I thought my points were reasonable? I know she has a hard time warming up to people, but she immediately turned me down. She gave very little thought to this._ "Um, okay then," Cody replied quietly.

At this point Ezekiel had convinced Owen to jump down, causing a huge splash. The water splashed all the way to the top of the cliff. Noah walked up to Chris, about to tell him that he wasn't going to do it, when he slipped on the mud and fell off the cliff. He screamed like a girl the whole way down. Cody felt bad for Noah. Though the kiss in the sleeping challenging was embarrassing, he had become good friends with Noah. They hung out for about a year after TDWT when they lost contact.

He looked up and saw Beth, (wearing the chicken hat), going down the escalator that mysteriously disappeared. He looked up and saw Ezekiel cowering over the edge. "I'm not sure I can do this, eh?", yelled Ezekiel. "If you don't hurry up I kick your ass off the cliff!" Courtney threatened. Ezekiel yelped at this statement. "YOU GOT THIS DUDE! I BELIEVE IN YOU!", Cody yelled up. Ezekiel got a boost of courage from this, and jumped. This time he didn't hit the rock. He landed in the safe zone perfectly fine. "I knew you could do it.", Cody said.

The other team had 9 jumpers, and two chickens. This time the chickens were Katie and Sadie. Last time they were so focused on each other, they didn't pay attention to the drop. This time, however, they were already on the same team. So they noticed the cliff, and got scared. This motivated Courtney, who, after pushing DJ off, jumped. This meant the Screaming Gophers got the wheelbarrow.

They sang 99 bottles of pop on the wall. Cody turned around to see the Killer Bass struggling to keep up. He felt bad, but pushed onwards. They got to the campsite, and started working. About half an hour later, the Killer Bass showed up. "Hey, aren't you missing the two chickens," Cody asked. They looked around. "Aw come on! Why couldn't they just keep up! And you two"!, Courtney said pointing at Harold and Tyler. "You should've been paying attention!", Courtney yelled.

After arguing for about another 10 minutes, Chris said time was up. Everyone looked over at the Killer Bass' side. They hadn't built a thing. They had all been arguing over Katie and Sadie. "Well, it looks like we have a clear winner!", said the sadistic host. "THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!" Everyone cheered except for Cody. He knew he should've, but he felt bad for the Killer Bass.

After they cheered, everybody headed over to the mess hall. They sat down, and got some food! "I'm tho glad we won the firtht challenge!", Beth said, while spitting." "Yeah I can't believe it either, eh? I mean, we had-" "EZEKIEL! Can I talk to you outside, please?", yelled Cody. Everyone jumped when he yelled. Even the Killer Bass. "W-well sure, eh? Just don't scream at me?", scardily asked Ezekiel. "Of course. I'm sorry for that outburst", replied Cody.

They stepped out, and Cody asked him what he was about to say. "Well, I was gonna say, I can't believe we won, eh! We had 5 girls? Why, eh?", asked Zeke. "That's sexist Ezekiel. Girls are as smart, powerful, and fast as guys, you hear me. We. Are. Equal.", said Cody, sternly. "Um, yes sir!", Ezekiel said. They walked back in, and finished their horrendous meal.

Cody took the next two hours to relax. He talked with Noah a bit, (preparing to get away from him in the next challenge), and also talked with Ezekiel. After a while they noticed the Killer Bass coming back. Missing, was a BFFL missing. A chubby one, whose friend was bawling. Cody felt bad for Katie, but he understood why they chose to get rid of Sadie. Katie was definitely more athletic than Sadie. Cody walked back into his cabin, and went to sleep, preparing to stay awake.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for all you Sadie fans, but I'm sure you're used to disappointment. She hasn't been in the contest since TDI, and is rarely in a fanfiction. She really didn't do anything after Katie got eliminated, (or before that, really), in TDI, so I got rid of her first. Now, again, this is only my second chapter. I know, I should've had Cody interact more with other people, but I did this all in one night, and I am tired. The next chapter probably will just be a free day, to make up for not many interactions. Thanks for all who are supporting this story, and stay tuned! There will likely be another chapter up tomorrow. I am planning on doing 2 chapters a weekend, but I might only make 1 occasionally. Have a good 24 hours, and keep on reviewing.**


	3. Cody's Retry: Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Wow! Three more reviews! Amazing! Well, here's the next chapter. Like I said last time, this will be a free day. Instead of having to follow the story, like in TDI, now I can make the characters interact instead of doing a specific challenge. Without further ado, here is Chapter 3.**

It was a beautiful evening at Camp Wawanakwa. People were swimming, some were reading, and others were sitting and talking. Everybody was doing something, except for a chestnut haired boy. He was laying on his bed wondering about the future. _Maybe I can prevent Zeke from being feral?,_ he thought. _What about Sierra? Can I stop that whole mess?_ He decided to get up and do something. Maybe he could talk to someone.

Cody looked around to see who he could talk to. He wanted to make relationships this time, so in the future he can stay in touch with them. After studying who wasn't doing something, he decided to talk to Noah. He knew they could become friends, because they share many similarities. They had played many online games.

"Hi Noah! How are you doing?", Cody had asked. The snarky teen turned around and said, "Fine, until about three seconds ago. What do you want?" "Okay then.", he said quietly. "I'm just trying to get to know everybody, so what do you like to do?", Cody asked. "Well, I like long walks on the beach, bubble baths, and nice steak dinners", he replied, sarcastically. "Alright, good talk. See ya.", Cody replied, sadly. _Why can't he just have a normal conversation with him? It takes so long for him to open up to you._

He read his comic books for about an hour. After that, he got bored and decided to talk with someone. Cody decided to talk to Beth. He knew that she was nice, and not sarcastic." Uh, hi Beth! How are you?", Cody had asked. "Oh, I'm doing good Cody! I wath jutht talking with Heather! She ith tho nice!", she said, spitting. "Oh, well, I'm not sure I trust her. She seems dangerous.", I responded. "Oh, um, okay then. Nice talking with you Cody!", she said, running off. _Darn it! All my conversations end so quickly! Who should I talk to next?_

He decided on Zeke. "Hey Zeke! How are you doing?", Cody asked. "Good, eh. So, why'd you interrupt me at dinner yesterday? Even if girls are equal, why'd you stop me?", Ezekiel asked. "First of all, girls are equal. Don't say if, say though. Also, you've seen Eva. She, and all the other girls, can hurt you. You'd also get voted off! You don't want that do you?", Cody answered. "No, eh!", said Zeke. "Of course not! I will try to teach you not to be sexist. I'll also try to teach you how to be normal, and not be weird. Sorry, but you are.", Cody said. "Also, let's work on that eh thing okay? You say it way to often.", Cody said. "Yes sir!", he said similarly to their first day. "See ya, eh? I mean, see ya!", Ezekiel said.

Cody looked up and saw that the sun was about to start setting, so he decided to head to the mess hall. Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, and Leshawna were still in there. He got his food and sat down with Lindsay. He looked down and saw that his food was still moving. _Why does Chef hold out on us? He actually can cook good._

"Hi Kobe! How are you?", Lindsay asked. "Oh, hi Lindsay! It's Cody by the way.", Cody said. "Oh, sorry. Sometimes I get people's name wrong. Can you believe that Colton?", the blonde asked. "Wow, really?", he sarcastically responded. "Maybe I can help you with that.", he said. "Oh thanks Connor!", she thanked. "First of all, let's work on our name. Then we'll move onto others!", he said. At this point Lindsay had finished her food. "Bye Colby!", she said, walking away.

He decided to sit by himself. Leshawna had left, Owen was eating a LOT of food, and Izzy, well Izzy was being Izzy. He finished up his food and walked outside. The sun was very low and there was very little light. He decided to talk to Harold. "Yo, what's up Harold!", Cody asked. "GOSH! What do you want? I was playing with my cards!", he exclaimed. "Okay I'll just leave you to it.", Cody uttered. He decided to go to bed. He knew that tomorrow was the Awake-a-thon and he needed good sleep. He fell asleep pretty quickly and slept soundly.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. I'm not a proud of it as I thought I would be. It was really difficult because I didn't know how to have Cody talk with others. Ezekiel was easy, but people like Beth and Noah were difficult. Also, sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, but I had writers block. It was also pretty small, but this was difficult to write. Next week should have better chapters. Also, check out my new story called "Want Some CoCo?". It is similar to "Candy For Your Thoughts" and "Things Change". I know, again with a story similar to another persons, but I like these stories and I want to make my own. But for now, have a good week, and keep on reviewing!**


	4. Cody's Retry: Chapter 4

Author's Note: So, another chapter is up! 2 more reviews on my story! I can't thank you guys enough. I love writing this story and I love posting it. I'll explain why I've been gone for a while at the end, Well, I have nothing else to say, so, let's get on with it!

Cody had been sleeping very peacefully. He was lying there, unconscious, having a nice dream about being at home, when Chris used his air horn. He jolted up, slamming his head into the top of the bed. "OW, GOD!", he yelled. "Alright campers! Time for a jog around the camp! Get to the mess hall", he yelled. _Oh god, not this again! It's so tiring!_ Cody thought. "3, 2, 1, GO!", he yelled. While everyone started sprinting, Cody moderately jogged.

After about 10 minutes he looked and saw Owen and Heather. Owen was on all fours licking some water, while Heather was trying to move the huge lug. He laughed to himself. He felt bad for Owen, but it was funny to him. Cody just kept going past them knowing that this challenge wasn't important. After running for another three hours he could finally spot the mess hall. He rushed inside to see he beat Owen, Noah, Harold, Leshawna, and Tyler. After a couple more minutes, Tyler ran in, sweating like crazy. Owen, shortly after, burst in, throwing Noah on a table. He then performed CPR, while Harold was running in.

"HAROLD! YOU COST US THE CHALLENGE!", Courtney screamed. "Does that mean we won!?", Gwen asked. The Gophers started cheering, including Cody. He knew that if he acted like he knew something or just didn't care, he would be a target for being voted off next. "That, was not the challenge! You must eat this feast!", Chris said. Everyone rushed to the table, gobbling down everything they can. Cody, despite knowing what happens next, chowed down as well. Though he knew this would eventually be a bad idea, he didn't mind. Days of horrible sludge made him drool over it. After everyone finished Chris explained the Awake-o-thon.

After Chris finished explaining that, they went right into the challenge. Cody decided to start reading some of his comic books. It took about 12 hours for someone to fall asleep. Owen had drifted off and started walking around. Of course, naked. Cody shielded his eyes from the overweight party animal. After another 6 hours, Tyler, DJ, Beth, and Noah had fallen asleep. At this point he decided to talk to someone else. He wanted to talk someone who was about to fall asleep. Lindsay looked as if she was about to fall asleep so he walked over to her.  
"Oh, hi Conan!", she exclaimed. "Cody, Lindsay. It's Cody. How about I help you with some names?", he asked. "Sure!", she replied.

 **Confessional**

"I'm helping her because she'll really need it. If she wants to keep on people's good sides, she'll need to remember their names. Also, this isn't strategical. I actually want to get to know her.

 **Confessional End**

"Okay, first. I'm Cody. C-O-D-Y. Who am I?", he asked.

"Um, Cory?", she said.

"No, Cody. Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody.", he said, repeating his name so she could remember.

"Um, your name is… Cody!", she said.

"Yes! You got it!", he exclaimed. He touched up on Ezekiel, Beth, Heather, and Chris' names. She got Beth, Heather, and Chris' names, but Ezekiel she had trouble with. It was too long for her to always remember. He said goodbye to Lindsay and scanned who was left. He decided to talk to Ezekiel.

"Hey Zeke! What are you doing to pass the time?", Cody asked.

"I don't know dawg. I'm just sittin' here." Ezekiel responded.

"Well, here. These are comic books. You can look at the pictures and read for a cool story!", Cody said.

He left Ezekiel to read to comic books. At this point only he, Ezekiel, Heather, Justin, Gwen, and Trent were left for the Screaming Gophers. For the Killer Bass, Duncan, Eva, Izzy, and Courtney. Oh, wait. Scratch that. Justin just got found out.

Cody sat down on a log, and just sat there. He was thinking about who got eliminated when. His eyes were slowly closing, however. His arms were feeling weak. His head was drooping. He was about to fall asleep. His eyes were almost fully closed. Cody thought to himself, _Dang it! So close!_

 _SLAP!_ "Ah! God! Who did that!?", he exclaimed. He looked up and saw Ezekiel above him.

"Come on! You can't fall asleep yet, eh!", Zeke yelled.

"Ow, God! Well, thanks", Cody said.

Another twelve hours pass and nobody falls asleep. Cody was super bored. He read all his comics multiple times, his DS ran out of battery, and couldn't think of anything else to do. As he was thinking about what to do, he saw Izzy pass out. Down to eight. He chatted with Ezekiel and learned about him. Cody told him about himself. Another sixteen hours had passed and two people had gone down. Courtney and Ezekiel. Six. The last hour had been really difficult for Cody. Ezekiel had fallen asleep and he had no one to talk to. He looked over and saw Gwen and Trent talking.

"Aw," Cody said to himself. They were always a cute couple. CRAP! Duncan. Cody immediately thought about how they broke up, then Gwen kissed Duncan. This reminded him of a lot of World Tour. There were so many things he needed to stop. The whole love triangle business. Alejandro manipulating almost all of the cast. And Sierra. Oh god, Sierra.

After World Tour and All Stars they became very good friends, but nothing more. They had a great time hanging out with each other. But during World Tour, that was horrific. She harassed him and stole his stuff. If he got a girlfriend, maybe she would leave him alone! Wait, no. _I can't be obsessing over the girls again! Focus on the game, not on a girlfriend._

He looked up to see Heather and Eva on the ground. Down to four. Cody, Duncan, Gwen, and Trent. Duncan was just messing around, carving stuff into trees. Trent and Gwen were still talking. And Cody was doing absolutely nothing. He reread some more comics and every five minutes, he slapped himself. He looked up and saw Gwen begging for coffee grounds.

"Alright, you four come with me. The rest of you, go take a shower. You stink!", Chris said. _Wait, last time it was the final five when this happened. I wonder why it didn't happen then this time._ Chris started reading the pop-up book. He went into deep thought about Action and World Tour. He suddenly broke the thought for no particular reason. He noticed Trent was gone. The final three. After a while, Chris asked if anyone needed to use the bathroom. This was the point when Duncan left and fell asleep. But suddenly, "I'll go.", said Gwen. This wasn't supposed to happen.

After a while an intern showed up a gave Chris a piece of paper. "As it turns out! Gwen has fallen asleep on the toilet! Thus leaves us with our final two!", Chris shouted. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did Gwen fall asleep on the toilet instead of Duncan?

After a two hours, Cody couldn't take it anymore. He started to close his eyes and he felt his arms droop. Everything was numb. At the last second, he opened his eyes and saw Duncan falling over.

"CODY HAS DONE IT! HE WON!", Chris called out. Cody heard faint cheers and saw people running out of the mess hall. He immediately passed out.

He woke in his cabin with no one else being in there. He stepped outside and saw people partying in the hot tub.

"Hey! Man of the hour!", Owen yelled. A lot of people went up to congratulate him about winning the challenge. They then heard yell. They turned to see Eva throwing stuff out of their window. Even stuff like Trent's guitar getting thrown out. _How did that get in there?_

"WHERE IS MY MP3 PLAYER AT!?", Eva bellowed. She huffed and almost attacked Bridgette when someone said something.

"Oh, is this your MP3 player? I found it on the ground at the campfire pt.", Heather claimed. Cody knew this was part of her plan, but he didn't say anything. Honestly it would be better in the long run. Next challenge was Dodgebrawl, and he did not want her to take part in that. It would be very painful. Also, Eva could very easily beat him in anything unless it was a test or something.

After a while of partying in the hot tub, Cody went to go back to the cabin. Not before taking a glance back at the Killer Bass, minus Eva. She had been eliminated. It was better for him, so he was content.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while, I know. Sorry. I gave my computer charger to a friend and I forgot about it. Also, I had spring break and I was visiting a relative for a whole week. So, again, sorry for the delay. Starting next week, I'm gonna try to update this story once a week, and "Want Some CoCo?" every week. One chapter a week for each story. So, enough from me. Have a good week, and keep on reviewing.**


	5. Cody's Retry: Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys, how's it been. I don't really have anything to say other than "Want Some Coco" should get a new chapter tomorrow. Anyways, let's get on with it.

I started the day like many other days at Camp Wawanakwa, falling out of the bed. Today wasn't even because Chris, he just fell out. He got up and looked around. It looked as if everyone was still asleep. He got dressed and went outside. Wait, it was dark?

"What the..." Cody muttered. Cody felt alive and energetic. He must have gotten up early. He went to the bathroom and then washed his hands. He stepped outside shaking his hands when he noticed something. A figure. A dark, shadowy figure loomed in the woods. Cody, rightfully, was freaked out.

"Oh my god. What... who is that?", he said under his breath. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing this right. When he opened his eyes the figure was gone. Cody sighed, wiping his forehead.

"Oh thank god that wasn't real.", he said. He was about to start walking to the cabin, when he felt something tap his shoulder. Cody yelped, jumping at least a foot in the air. He turned around to see who it was. The figure seemed oddly familiar. But he didn't recognize anyone from camp. The shadow slowly creeped into the light. Cody gasped, knowing who it was.

"Wait, Alejandro? How!? ", Cody asked. This was almost as confusing as him going back in time.

"Hehehe. Come with me.", Alejandro said.

"Never, you sick, horrible, disgusting being.", Cody replied.

"I think you should, Cody", Alejandro said. Cody was puzzled about how Alejandro thought he could change his mind. Cody saw him reach into his pocket, obviously trying to find something. He saw him pull the item out, it reflected onto him. A knife. Not a dull butter knife, a full on knife. Cody flinched, noticing Alejandro's glare.

"F-fine. I'll come", Cody said.

After a while of walking, Cody noticed where they were headed. The cliff.

"A-Alejandro. T-the cliff? W-why here?", Cody said, stuttering on every word. He had never been this scared. Alejandro was the most devious person he had ever met, even worse than Heather. At least Heather became bearable during season 2 and 3.

"You'll see.", Alejandro said, not even taken a glance in Cody's direction

After a while they made it to the top. Suddenly, Cody noticed something. Some of the other campers. There was Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Lindsay, Courtney, Noah, Owen, and Tyler. All of them were cheering for Alejandro, all except Noah. These were all the people Alejandro had eliminated World Tour excluding Heather and Cody himself. Obviously Noah wasn't cheering because he was the only one who knew about his ruse. Alejandro, one by one, pushed them off. Cody tried as hard as he could, but he wasn't able to move. Harold, then Bridgette, then Leshawna, Lindsay, and DJ. Tyler, then Owen, then Courtney. Leaving only Noah, Alejandro, and himself.

"Well, looks like all your friends have fallen for me. Literally. No one saw my ruse.", Alejandro turned to Noah. "Except you. You saw through, but were only able to warn Owen, who didn't believe you. Now, you will suffer." Alejandro picked Noah up. Noah struggled, but because of his weak arms, he failed. Alejandro walked to the edge, and held Noah over.

"On the count of three, I drop him. 1...2..." Alejandro said. Cody had had enough. He couldn't take in anymore. Just before Alejandro could drop him, Cody charged. Alejandro expected this, and stepped to the side. Cody charged off the cliff. He turned around to see Alejandro fling Noah off. Cody started crying. His life would be over, and many others at camp.

"This can't be real. THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Cody yelled. Suddenly, he was in his cabin, sweating profusely. He was on all fours, coughing like crazy. Trent was by his side asking if he was okay. Justin was looking down from his bed. Even Noah looked worried. He then heard the door getting knocked very hard. It turns out he must have woken up the Gopher girls, maybe even some Bass.

Cody sat up and said, "I-I'm fine. It's okay. I just had a very scary and realistic dream. I'm okay.", he said.

"Oh good. I was worried about you. Even Noah looked scared." Trent said.

"Pfft. Did not", Noah commented. Trent and Noah went on like how Noah and Izzy went on at Playa Des Losers. The whole "Did not", "Did too" argument. Cody just walked out. He was starting to get a headache. He walked outside and was immediately pulled into a hug. He noticed that it was Lindsay, only because of where his head was positioned. I think you can guess where it was. When Lindsay let go of him, he was beet red.

"O-oh h-hi L-Lindsay. H-how's it going?" Cody asked, stammering multiple times.

"I was sooooo worried about you Cody. Are you ok?" the innocent blonde asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Lindsay. Just a scary dream. I so sorry I scared you." Cody replied.

"Oh good! If you get scared you can just sleep with me! If I had a bad dream when I was younger, my mom would let me sleep with her." Lindsay said. Cody was now as red as a human can be.

"Oh, okay. I don't think it'll happen again. Thanks though." he said. Cody walked away and went to shower.

After he got out, he went back to his cabin. Noah and Trent were still bickering, so Cody hopped in his bed. He smothered his face in his pillow. Only one thought entered his mind. He NEEDS to stop Alejandro.

Author's Note: So, I am more impressed than I thought I would be. To be completely honest, I did this whole chapter out of the blue. I was originally gonna have it be Dodgebrawl, but I just went with this. Stay tuned for tomorrow, when I upload a new chapter for "Want Some Coco?" Have a good 24 hours, and keep on reviewing.


	6. Cody's Retry: Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So, I'm sorry about having short chapters. I realize that I haven't really had a long chapter, but it's hard for me. This time I'll try to make longer chapters, but no promises. Anyways, on with the story.**

Cody had had a nice dream. He dreamt that he never went on Total Drama, and he actually got his dream job. He worked for Microsoft, making video games. He had made many popular games and became very famous. Of course, however, this wasn't real. An air horn blasted through the air, waking everybody. He woke up slamming his head into the bunk above him.

"Every time!" he shouted. He looked around and noticed others had a very similar reaction. They woke up, holding their hands to their heads. They were all so sick of the sadistic host. The Gopher Boys got up and got dressed. They stepped out to see Chris holding the air horn, and the other campers stepping out of their cabins, groggily. So far the only cabin missing anybody was the Bass Girls. Only Bridgette, Katie, Courtney, and Izzy remained.

Cody imagined it must feel weird having your cabin slowly empty out. He would've felt weird if after Trent got eliminated shortly after the merge, only Owen would've been in it. When Cody got eliminated, only he Trent, and Owen remained. After that it must have felt lonely, only having one other person with you.

Anyways, after Cody had that long thought, they were brought over to the mess hall for some food. Cody sat down with Ezekiel and Trent. He looked down and saw that his food had an eye sticking out of it. It was also twitching. Despite everything that told him he shouldn't, he took a bite of it. This, was a big mistake. He gagged, having to spit out the food into the bowl.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE THE FOOD?", Chef bellowed out.

Cody, being very wimpy, knew not to test him. "N-no sir! It's just so good I want to eat it twice!" Cody said, very nervous. Chef growled, obviously not believing him. Chef, instead of continuing, just mumbled to himself. It was something about how kids were ungrateful. Cody breathed a sigh of belief, knowing he was off the hook. For now. He continued to eat his food, occasionally talking to Ezekiel and Trent.

After they finished, Chris brought them down to the beach, showing them a huge plexiglass arena.

"And since when has that been there?" Noah asked.

"None of your beeswax! Anyways, today you will be playing DODGEBALL!" he announced. "Each round both teams will send out 5 players to play. If you catch a ball, the person who threw it is out! Screaming Gophers, you will have to sit 1 person out each round."

"Wait. If only 5 people go out at a time, more than 1 person will sit out. Great math skills there, Chris.", Cody noted. A few others laughed, just realizing what he said was wrong. Some people heard that the rules didn't make sense, but they didn't say anything. Chris looked miffed.

" _Anyways..._ any questions?" Chris asked.

"How do we play again?" Lindsay asked, clueless. Chris had already gotten annoyed, so he decided to chuck the ball at Lindsay. Cody saw Chris take aim for a split second, and immediately ran and caught the ball so Lindsay didn't get hit. Some, again, laughed at Chris. Chris decided to just start the game.

Each team went to their respective bleachers to come up with a plan. Though Cody really wanted to play, he knew he was way too tired. He volunteered to sit out, along with Gwen, Justin, Ezekiel, Beth, and Noah. For the Bass, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney, and Harold sat out.

The competitors got into position, then the whistle was blown. Lindsay almost immediately got hit, leaving a big bruise on her face. She came back to the bleachers and sat down next to me. I looked back from Lindsay to see Geoff and Katie get hit by Trent. Heather started to criticize Owen for not hitting anybody, but she got hit herself. Trent tried to throw at DJ, but missed. DJ used this opportunity to get Trent out. Leshawna and Bridgette hit each other, resulting in them both getting out. Izzy hit Chris, though funny, got her out. It was down to DJ and Owen. They both threw the ball as soon as they got it. They both should've gotten hit, but Owen slid on his knees so he didn't get hit

Owen got up and started cheering, as did the Screaming Gopher, (minus Noah). Chris settled them down, and they went to decide who would play next round. They decided on Owen, Ezekiel, Gwen, Leshawna, and Cody. Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Bridgette, and Courtney were playing for the Bass. The game began, and Ezekiel, Owen, Geoff, and Courtney ran forward. Owen got hit, being a large figure. Ezekiel backed off, knowing he would get hit. Everyone began firing at each other. Geoff, Leshawna, and Gwen got out. After a while, Ezekiel got Courtney out. Ezekiel pumped his fist, causing him to get hit. Cody noticed that it was him against DJ, Courtney and Tyler. They all threw a ball at him, and he dodged two of them. Tyler's, however missed.

He hit Courtney with it. Chris, being the rude host he is, counted Courtney out. He could make out a, "Easy out guys, easy out!"

It was Cody against DJ and Tyler. He could easily beat Tyler, but DJ would be a challenge. DJ chucked a ball at him, and Cody knew he couldn't dodge. He decided to try to catch it. He stuck his hands out, and closed his eyes. To Cody's surprise, he caught it! DJ was sent out, and all that was left was Tyler. Cody didn't have to do his electric trick, as Cody just tossed the ball at him, and Tyler failed dodging it.

Cody heard cheering to his left, and saw his team cheering for him. Cody slowly walked back to the bleachers, because he was even more tired now. He laid down on the bleachers, and shut his eyes. He couldn't stay awake much longer.

He felt sleepy. His eyes drooped, his arms dropped. After another few seconds, he was out.

Cody woke up to hear Chris yell the the Killer Bass won the fourth round. _Oh, no! Duncan!_ Cody saw him grinning along with the rest of his team. Cody knew he had to stop this. When the Gophers asked for volunteers, Cody's hand shot up.

"Cody, you sure man? You look kinda tired," Trent asked.

"No, no. I'm good!" he protested. They agreed, not wanting to argue. Owen, Beth, Justin, and Lindsay went. For the Bass, Geoff, Katie, Izzy, Bridgette, and Harold went. They got on the court, and got ready. When the whistle blew, most people ran for the middle. Katie and Justin hit each other. Owen got hit, but deflected it onto Izzy, getting them both out. A ball was headed straight for Lindsay, thrown by Geoff. Cody, like the first time he played TDI, jumped in front of someone to deflect a ball. And once again, it hit him in the crotch. Eventually Beth and Izzy got out. Geoff threw another ball at Lindsay, but Lindsay actually caught it this time.

"Wow, the first time this has happened! So, Lindsay, choose someone from the bleachers to join you on the court.", Chris explained.

Lindsay said the first name that popped into her head. "Cody!"

Cody happily hopped onto the field, ready to play some more ball. Beth soon got out and left Lindsay and Cody against Izzy and Harold. Izzy just randomly threw a ball and hit her and Lindsay. It was down to a 1 vs 1. Cody vs Harold.

Cody grabbed the nearest ball and did his electric trick on it. He threw the ball at Harold, but Harold being a fellow nerd, knew what would happen. After running away from the ball, stuck his hands out, similar to how Cody did in the second round. He got slammed into the wall, with dust flying around him, preventing anybody from seeing if he caught it. Then, the dust cleared. Harold had caught the ball. The Screaming Gophers were going to go to their first elimination ceremony. They decided to go back to their cabins and just hang out. Cody was proud of what he did for the team, but immediately regretted it. He forgot to try to help Noah stay in. Poor Noah. Cody knew that Noah would be eliminated.

At around 8:00 pm, they were called over to the campfire ceremony. Chris explained how the elimination ceremony worked, but Cody had heard this countless times. He didn't pay attention to Chris until he started saying the names.

"Gwen, Owen, Trent, Cody, and Leshawna!" he called out.

"Beth, Ezekiel, and Lindsay!" he announced.

There were only three people left. Heather, Noah, and Justin.

"Heather!" he yelled out.

"And the first person eliminated from the Screaming Gophers is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Noah!" he announced, tossing the last marshmallow to Justin.

Noah looked shocked at this announcement, wondering how they could get rid of their smartest player.

"How could you get rid of me!? I'm the smartest person here!" he yelled.

"Well, we already got Cody here, who is both smart _and_ nice. And you didn't help at all!" Trent explained.

Noah scoffed, glaring at me. He turned around with his face facing upwards, his arms crossed. He stepped on the Boat of Losers, and went away.

Most people didn't have any sympathy for him. He was a snob and didn't help. But Cody felt extremely bad. He couldn't imagine how it felt being the first eliminated off your team. _Not much I can do about it now, sadly_ , he thought. Cody trudged back to his cabins, sleeping rough, wishing he had done more to help his friend.

 **Author's Note: So, I did it! I finished the chapter! Yay! I think this is my longest chapter yet, but I haven't checked the word count yet. Anyways, check back tomorrow for a new chapter of "Want Some CoCo?"! Well, see ya tomorrow!**


	7. Cody's Retry: Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update this last week, I slept over at my friends house. Whoops!

Cody, though not dreaming, had a very nice sleep. Today, unlike many other days, was a free day, so he could hang out with people. He opened his eyes to see that he was still on his bed, not on the floor. For some reason, it was hard for Cody to stay on the bed.

He got up and put on his clothes and went outside. He had to squint his eyes because of the brightness. He noticed most people were asleep, but a few were outside. Harold was busy bothering Tyler about random facts. Tyler did not look like he was enjoying this. He noticed Owen in the mess hall, through the door. Izzy was bouncing around. Katie was sitting there, depressed. Apparently she hadn't gotten over Sadie leaving yet.

The final person he saw, was Gwen, sitting at the bottom of tree. It looked like she was sketching the waters, which Cody noted could be a very exciting sketch. There were ducks, and giant squids, and sharks. He decided to talk to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, would you like to talk?", Cody asked. "No", Gwen said, very quickly.

"Well, I just wanted to see what you were sketching.", Cody said.

"Why would you care?" Gwen asked, quite aggressively. "Well, I actually like sketching, so I wanted to see yours", he said.

Gwen, curious, snatched the piece of paper out of his hand. She was shocked to what she found. It was an amazing drawing of a mountain, using many techniques. She let out a small gasp. She whispered to herself, "How did he draw this!?"

Cody acted like he was an amazing drawing. In reality, he had been working on this drawing for days, trying to get it just right. After they stopped talking about his drawing, they started talking about other stuff. Cody knew they could be friends, so he worked on the drawing to start the conversation. After talking for a little while they noticed it was around noon. Cody decided to go talk to others and get food. Gwen agreed, going back to her sketches.

Cody walked back to the mess hall, and noticed Ezekiel sitting alone at a table. When he sat down, Cody said, "Hey Zeke! How's it going?" Ezekiel did not respond to this, however. Cody waved his hand in front of Zeke's face, trying to get his attention. Ezekiel, however, didn't even acknowledge him. Cody look in the direction he was looking at. He was looking at a blonde girl, with a blue hoodie, and grey jeans.

Cody chuckled a bit at this, remembering the first time that he did Total Drama. Cody always knew that Ezekiel had a crush on Bridgette, considering the times at Playa Des Losers and his Total Drama World Tour Biography. He poked Ezekiel on the shoulder causing him let out a loud yelp and scaring all the others in the mess hall.

"Don't scare me like that, eh?" he whispered, pulling his toque over his face. Cody smirked, while eating what he could of his food.

The rest of the day, he mostly just spent reading his comic books. He went to bed that night, feeling great. Today, he filled the gap between him and Gwen. He shut his eyes slowly, and fell asleep immediately.

The next day, he woke up with a cockroach on his face.

"Ah! Pew!", he yelled, wiping his face. Luckily, the other guys were already awake, so they weren't woken up. They stepped outside and Chris explained that they had to choose people to perform. They went over to their cabins, and asked for volunteers. Trent raised his hand, and stepped up holding his guitar.

He sang his song, and everyone clapped.

"Okay, who wants him in?" Heather asked. Everyone raised her hand. Heather went next and did her ballerina act. Most people clapped, so she was in. It was then that Heather went over to Lindsay and Beth, and then both Lindsay and Heater walked away. Cody did no notice this, however, as he was waiting for the next volunteer. After Beth started her act, he noticed that Heather was missing. The diary!, he thought. He immediately ran into the girls side of the cabin, searching everywhere. After a while, he was starting to lose hope. Suddenly, he heard a girls voice yelling at him.

"What are you doing in here!?"

Cody immediately looked up, turning beet red. He started stammering, trying to find an answer. When he looked up he saw someone he did not expect. Izzy, was standing at the door, her hands on her hips, lips pursed.

"I-I was… wait, what are you doing in here?" Cody asked. Izzy then went on to ramble about something weird. Cody could occasionally hear her ramble something about huge leprechauns. Cody slowly backed out of the cabin, hoping to get away from Izzy. Luckily, she bounced off somewhere else. He walked out sighing, knowing he let down Gwen.

Cody got back to see it was time for the talent contest. He noticed Justin was also not there, and Cody guessed he was performing. Trent performed his song, getting a 6 out of 9. Afterwards was DJ, earning a 3 out of 9. Justin went next, getting a 5 out of 9. Next was Bridgette, getting a 2 out of 9. Finally, Heather was up. As soon she got on the stage, Cody gulped.

"So, I was going to do a ballet recital, but I wanted to collaborate." she said, holding Gwen's diary. Gwen gasped, hoping she would stop there. She did not, however.

"So, this guy here is constantly bothering me! Ugh! Why can't he just leave me alone. He think his guitar playing is woo-ing me, but I just pity him. His music is crap, and he won't leave me alone! He is SO annoying!"

Both Cody and Gwen gasped. They both knew this is not what she wrote. Cody turned towards Trent. The guitarist, though usually cool, had tears welling up in his eyes. Both Trent and Gwen ran, tears welling up in their eyes. Cody chased after Gwen, knowing they were probably better friends than he and Trent. He caught up to her, quietly sobbing at the same tree from the day before. Cody tried to calm her down, patting her back.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards them. Heather was walking towards them, with a devilish smile on her face. Both Cody and Gwen turned their heads, with a snarl on them.

"Oh, there you are Cody! Here's your five buck I owe you!" she said. Cody had a confused look on his face, as did Gwen.

"What five bucks?" he asked.

"The five bucks I owe you for giving me Gwen's diary, of course!" she said with a bubbly voice.

"What!? I never gave you tha-" SLAP. "AGH! GWEN!?"

"YOU ASS! YOU JUST WANTED ME TO DATE YOU! YOU MADE THOSE FAKE PAGES AND GAVE THEM TO HEATHER!" she screamed storming off. A few contestants heard this, and shook their heads at Cody.

Cody just sat there, in complete shock. He was frozen until Chris called for the elimination ceremony.

Cody just walked down to the bonfire pit with his head hanging. He knew he was going to get eliminated. When he got there, everyone was already there.

Chris did his usual speech, and then started on saying the names.

"Trent, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Owen." Chris announced, tossing the marshmallows.

"Heather"

"Gwen"

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow. Cody, Justin, one of you two will be going home tonight. And that camper is…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Justin" he announced, tossing the marshmallow to Cody.

"What? I'm not eliminated? How?" Cody asked.

"Why would you be eliminated?" asked Beth. Apparently, news hadn't spread yet.

Gwen announced what supposedly happened, everyone started bashing Cody. All except Ezekiel and Lindsay. Lindsay was too stupid to understand what happened. Ezekiel, however, knew Cody wouldn't do this.

After about two minutes, Cody ran off to the cabin, tears welling in his eyes. Ezekiel knew that Cody was set up. He was ready to prove it. Cody helped him, so now it was time for Ezekiel to help him.

Author's Note: Hey, so how was this chapter? Let me know. Anyways, I won't be updating "Want Some CoCo?" tomorrow. I'm staying over at another friend's house. Sorry! Anyways, see you guys next week. Bye!


	8. Cody's Retry: Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, nothin' to say here!**

Another dreamless night for Cody. While it wasn't a good dream like he had wanted, it wasn't a bad dream. Cody sat up in his bed and stretched. He hopped out, feeling great. He had so much energy and he wanted to have fun today. He got dressed, and walked outside. Cody immediately noticed people staring. Not staring as if something was wrong. They were more glaring at him.

Cody suddenly remembered what Heather did. She had framed him for giving her Gwen's diary. Cody looked up and saw that everyone outside was staring intensely at him. He slowly slunk into the mess hall, hoping to not be noticed by anyone.

Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, and Heather were in at their respective tables. They all looked up when Cody came into the building with various looks. Trent looked up with sadness, while Gwen looked up with loathe. The rest looked at him with disappointment. He grabbed a tray and walked up to Chef Hatchet.

"You know, it was pretty rude of you to do that to the goth girl over there." Chef observed.

"I didn't do it!" Cody resisted.

"Whatever you say." Chef mumbled slightly. Cody glowered at him. He headed over to the Gopher's table. He sat down next to Leshawna and began eating his slop. He heard Leshawna moving, and looked up to see her move to the opposite end of the table to console Gwen. Cody sighed, knowing everyone on the island hated him. Even Chef, who was very rude, was disappointed.

"Oh look, the little geek sitting all alone because no one likes him!" Heather mocked.

"I didn't do anything, Heather" Cody said, spitting out as much venom when he said Heather as he could. Heather rolled her eyes, scoffing.

After slowly stirring his food and occasionally taking a bite of it for awhile, he got up and threw the food in the trash. By then only Duncan and Geoff were still in the mess hall, likely plotting their pranks on Harold. Poor Harold.

As he walked outside he noticed more glares. Cody tried to ignore them and apologize to Gwen. Right when he was about to get to her, Leshawna stepped in between the two.

"Uh-uh! There is NO way I'm gonna let to touch homegirl over here!" Leshawna said, quite loudly. A few people started to notice Leshawna protecting Gwen, and started to gather around.

"You tryin' to hurt her again, scrawny!?" Leshawna continued.

"N-no, I came to apologize!" Cody defended. Then came the influx of insults.

"Why would do do that, jerk?"

"I didn't think that someone so short could be so mean."

"Maybe we should read your diary!"

Cody felt tears welling up in his eyes. Everyone hated him. Cody was about to run, when he heard a voice behind everyone.

"What's goin' on here, eh?" They all turned their heads to see Ezekiel walk up with a curious look on his face. He then noticed Cody bent over with his hands over his head.

"What're you doin', eh!?" Ezekiel asked.

"We're just teaching short-stuff here not to be rude to others!"

"Well stop, eh! He didn't do anything wrong! I know he wouldn't steal Gwen's diary! So, stop bullying him!" Ezekiel defended.

"Do you have any evidence that he didn't do it, or are you just trying to stick up for your friend?"

"I- well, I don't have any evidence, but-"

"Then don't try to stop us! We know he did it!" Bridgette said. Ezekiel was shocked that Bridgette would be so inconsiderate to Cody and his feelings.

At this point Cody had run away, leaving only his mockers and Ezekiel to watch him run. Some smirked and walked away, knowing they did their job to "protect" Gwen. After everyone had walked away, Ezekiel noticed that Trent was sitting on the steps of the Gopher boy's cabin. _He's sitting idly by while Cody gets harassed? Maybe he doesn't deserve Gwen after all._

"Hey Trent, how ya doing, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh, fine I guess." Trent said, sighing afterwards.

"Hey, do you hate Cody too or something? I saw that you were watching people be jerks to him."

"Well, he did make that stuff up about Gwen hating me, so, yeah kinda" Trent responded, kind of awkwardly.

"He didn't do that! Would the Cody you know try to steal Gwen from you?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, he tried to talk to her on the first day here. Also, when we both ran off crying after the talent contest, who did he chase after? Not me! We had been friends for a while so if I thought that if we both ran opposite directions, he would chase after me, not Gwen." Trent rambled.

Ezekiel did not know how to combat this. It was a very compelling argument. He had decent reasons to not believe Cody.

"Even if Cody made it up, I'm sure that Gwen doesn't like me." Trent continued. "God I'm useless. No one like me. Cody made that stuff up just to hurt me. Gwen doesn't care about me. Even you just came over here to see if I hate your friend!"

Ezekiel felt very awkward. "Hey, I know that it may not seem like you are liked right now, but trust. All the people you just mentioned that you think hate you actually like you okay? You are not hated." Ezekiel said.

Before Trent could respond, Ezekiel walked away, letting that sink into his head. Ezekiel decided to try to find Cody. He decided to start looking in the woods, seeing if he could find him. Instead of finding Cody however, he found someone else. The one who started this whole mess.

"Oh, ew. It's homeschool." Heather snarked.

"Heather. Have you seen Cody anywhere?" Ezekiel asked.

"The twerp? Nah, haven't seen him. Probably crying somewhere. What a baby." Heather said, quite abrasively.

"Weren't you to set this up? Why?" the homeschool asked.

"Because it throws people off. Trent is now depressed that Gwen and Cody hate him. Gwen is sad that Trent is ignoring and mad that Cody "did" that. And now Cody is sad that everyone hates him. And apparently it's throwing you off your game. Why do you care so much that Cody is sad, hmm? Are there, secret feelings you'd like to share?" Heather asked, smirking.

"What does that mean?" Ezekiel asked, puzzled.

"Ugh! It means you like him."

"Yeah I do. He's a good friend. Of course I like him."

"I mean love him! Why don't you understand!?"

"Why would I love him? He's a dude, and so am I?" the uninformed teen asked.

"Ugh! I give up! Watch your back homeschool. Watch… your… back." Heather said, walking away.

Ezekiel, though disturbed, continued his search. He, after about an hour of searching, heard a distant sobbing. He walked towards the noise, hopping over a few fallen trees. He eventually found Cody sitting up against a pine tree.

"Cody? Is that you?"

"Who ever it is, go away. I'm not in the mood to be mocked." he said quite harshly.

"Cody, it's me, Ezekiel. I wanted to cheer you up, eh!"

"Oh, hey Zeke. Just go away. I don't think you can cheer me up at this point." Cody responded.

"Of course I can, eh! Want to go play on your light up thingie?" Ezekiel asked.

"You mean my DS? Hehe. You really don't know anything about the outside world, do you?"

"Uh, no, eh! I mean, uh no! I need to stop using the "eh's". Sorry." Ezekiel apologized.

"Don't apologize. And as for my DS, it's dead and I don't feel like charging it. If it were charged we could play it anywhere we want, but right now I'd have to play in the open."

"Oh ok. Want to just "hang out"?" Ezekiel suggested.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Cody asked.

"Well, you know about Bridgette." Zeke said sheepishly.

"Hehe, so you have a crush on here don'tcha?"

"I don't want to crush her!" Ezekiel responded very surprised.

"Oh boy, you've got a lot to learn."

"Yeah, eh." Ezekiel admitted.

After about two hours of hanging out, they decided to head back. On the way, they ran into Beth.

"Oh, hey Beth! How's it hanging?" Cody asked.

"Thtay away from me you jerk!" Beth said rudely.

"Hey, where the hostility coming from?" Cody asked.

"It'th from you being a jerk to Gwen and Trent." Beth said, walking away.

"Well that was… something" Cody said.

"Just ignore her. I know you didn't make up that diary page." Ezekiel comforted.

"Thanks" Cody responded.

They headed to their cabin, hoping to get away from everyone else. The skipped dinner, knowing they wouldn't have eaten it anyways. After a while, Trent and Owen came into the cabin. As they were walking in, Cody looked outside and saw that it was nighttime. Owen walked past him like his happy self, but Trent slightly glared at Cody. Cody winced at this, silently wishing that this mess was all over. He closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him.

 **Author's Note: Well, I like this chapter more than the other free day chapter I did. Anyways, I'm glad I finally did this chapter. I put it off for a while because I wasn't interested in doing it, but I finally got the drive! Also, I didn't know what I was going to do in this chapter. Last chapter, I knew what I wanted to happen, but this one was done with no previous notion of what I was going to do. Also, let me know what you think of me switching between different characters. Like, before this chapter it had other characters, but it wasn't focused on them. I was focused on Cody. This chapter I focused on Ezekiel. Do you guys like that? Well, see ya later. Bye!**


	9. Cody's Retry: Chapter 9

Cody was dreaming about the future. In this future, Cody had one Total Drama Island, barely beating Duncan in the final stretch. It then zoomed forward in time, taking him to Total Drama Action. He had been eliminated first. In Total Drama World Tour, they were in the elimination room after the London challenge. Team Chris is Hot had lost again, and Noah got eliminated. This time, however, instead of Tyler seeing Duncan and Gwen kiss, Cody saw it. Cody, being the good person he is, decided to confront Duncan.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" Duncan asked.

"That kiss. What is wrong with you!? What kind of heartless, cruel, demonic person would cheat on their girlfriend?" Cody asked.

"Someone who can do this!" Duncan said, pulling his arm back. Cody prepared to be hit, closing his eyes and scrunching up. But, instead of punching, he felt a very similar word. Pinching.

Cody opened his eyes to see fire ants crawling all over him.

"AH! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" Cody screamed. Cody frantically scratched his arms, hoping to try to get the ants of. This woke up Trent, who had also not woken up yet. When he finally found the source of the noise, he smirked. He knew Cody had got what was coming to him.

"Ha! You're finally getting your karma! I hope much more comes to you." Trent told him, grinning.

Cody stormed out, tears welling in his eyes. He brought his clothes to the washroom, getting ready for the day. While he was doing this, he thought about everyone at Camp Wawanakwa. Only two people didn't hate him. Ezekiel and Lindsay. He wiped his eyes, making them puffy. Once he was ready, he walked into the mess hall.

At that moment, everyone turned their heads to see Cody. Instead of seeing the short, energetic teenager they were used to, they saw something else. They saw a teen who had puffy eyes, bags under his eyes, bumps all over his body, and he was scratching him like crazy. Even by the teens standards, they were worried.

Even if he did something horrible, he does not deserve this. He looked terrible, as if he was not eating, drinking, or sleeping. Not even Gwen smirked. He got a tray from a very scared looking Chef, and sat down at the table farthest away from everybody else.

Cody heard murmuring, but ignored it. He assumed they were just making fun of him. Instead, however, they were worried.

"Is he okay?"

"I think we pushed white boy over the limit."

"Will he be alright?"

"What's going on?" a voice asked. Everyone turned their heads to see a figure in the doorway.

"What's everyone talking about?" asked Lindsay.

"Oh, white girl. Well, um, you know Cody, right?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah! Cody! That's his name! I remember!" Lindsay cheered.

"Yeah, him. Well, he's not feeling so well." Leshawna replied.

"He has CANCER!?" Lindsay yelled. At this point, Cody looked over at the commotion. He noticed Lindsay, and realized what was going on.

" I don't have cancer, Lindsay." Cody replied, not facing them.

"Ebola? Laryngitis? Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis?" Lindsay asked. Everybody stared at her amazed.

"What? Was it something I said?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm not sick. They just think I'm a horrible person." Cody said.

None of the campers could combat this. The way they treated him was cruel. They had no rebuttal. While the campers were trying to find a way to reason with him, none noticed two campers were missing.

 **In The Forest**

Ezekiel was wandering around the woods, trying to find someone. He saw them walk out in the woods, and Ezekiel knew what he had to do. But, the reason he lost them, was because he had to grab something. He began to jog, hoping to find the person he was looking for. After awhile, he heard leaves rustling that weren't his. He looked around a tree, and saw exactly who he wanted.

"Ugh, are you following me homeschool?" Heather asked.

"Heather, cut the crap." _Is that the right saying? If only Cody was here._ "I need to ask you something."

"If I say yes, will you go away?"

"After I ask my question."

"Ugh, FINE! Shoot." Heather gave in.

"Did you frame Cody for giving you the diary pages?" Ezekiel asked.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Answer the question, eh!"

"Yes, obviously I did. I set up Cody."

"Why? Why'd you do this?"

"Well, there are a number of reasons. It obviously threw Cody off his game. Gwen and Trent are thrown as well. And, if you couldn't tell, I'm not very popular here. So, Cody is almost confirmed to go next. And, if they don't realize it's fake, Gwen's gone next! It's the perfect plan!" Heather exclaimed.

"Well, it's not perfect." Ezekiel responded.

"Huh? What's wrong with it, huh?" Heather asked.

"Oh, nothing. At least nothing you can realize."

"That doesn't even make sense. Now, away with you, Prairie Boy." Heather said, waving her hand away.

Ezekiel walked away, shoving something in his hoodie pocket. He smirked knowing what he did was great.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but this chapter was mostly just a setup for the next chapter. I know it was extremely short, but the next chapter should be longer. And guess what! It's officially summer! WOOOOO! I'll be able to update MUCH more quickly. Hopefully every other day, but no promises. By the way, I've made a new system for updating my stories. On one day, I'll upload a new chapter of this story, but then in around two days, I'll upload a chapter of "Want Some CoCo?". Let me know if you're excited for the more frequent updates, and get ready. Ezekiel will be very important next chapter. Anyways, see you guys next time. Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	10. Cody's Retry: Chapter 10

After a rough day yesterday, Cody woke up with no more bags under his eyes. He still had the bug bites, but at least he slept nicely. Cody remembered that the camping outdoors challenge was today, so he needed to rush. He bent over to reach his bag, zipping it open. He grabbed about 4 granola bars and stuffed them in his pocket.

He went into the communal washroom and readied himself for the day. After getting ready, he heard the intercom go off, announcing that they needed meet at the campfire pit. He headed over there, trying to hid the granola bars so Chris didn't see them.

Once everybody got there, Chris announced the rules.

"Some of you, may not even come back alive!" Chris scared. Most gasped. Cody rolled his eyes.

"What? Not scared of a bear, huh? What if I told you about the… Sasquatchanakwa! A purple beast who is huge and can rip you in half!" At this point everyone gasped. Except Cody.

"Ugh, fine! Be cool. Your choice." Chris complained. Cody smirked at Chris. He had beaten him at his own game.

"3…2...1...Go!" Chris yelled. Each team immediately ran off into the woods. There were two different paths, one leading left, and one leading right. The Killer Bass went down the right, leaving the Screaming Gophers for the left one. As they were walking, Cody overheard a conversation between Heather and Trent.

"He is _so_ going next." Heather said.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Who do you think?" Heather said, pointing to Cody.

"Oh, definitely. He's such a jerk. Why wouldn't he go next?" Trent asked.

Cody scowled. Trent, someone he once called a friend, was ridiculing him. This made Cody even sadder. He knew he had to do something.

"Hey Gwen, can I talk to you for a second?" Cody asked uncomfortably.

"No" Gwen said.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"FINE!" Gwen yelled.

"Well, can I tell you my side of this story?" Cody asked.

"Sure, whatever." Gwen replied. At this point, Gwen and Cody had stopped walking, unbeknownst to the other Gophers.

"Okay, first of all. I know you're not going to listen to me, but I did not do what Heather said I did. Can you _really_ trust Heather? Secondly, did you see me yesterday? I couldn't sleep at all the night before, basically sitting there the entire night. I slept for about ten minutes, crying myself to sleep. I also cried in the morning, knowing no matter what, everyone will hate me for doing NOTHING wrong! And someone, and no I don't know who, dumped Harold fire ants in my bunk during the ten minutes I was asleep." Cody rambled.

"Woah, that's a lot to take in. Well, I think you're lying. You could have done all those things on purpose, just to get pity. Why would I listen to you?" Gwen asked.

"Why would I do that? I'm not that horrib- wait, where did everyone go?" Cody asked. They both looked around, trying to spot their team, to no avail.

"Oh great. Lost in the woods, and the only person around is the person who tried to ruin my relationship. Perfect." Gwen remarked, facepalming.

"Well, we've gotta make the best of it. I suggest we find a cave or something before it gets dark." Cody suggested.

"Whatever" Gwen said, blowing her hair out of her face. Cody and Gwen trudged along, hoping to find anything to shelter them. They passed the trees, looking to see any landmarks to note. Eventually, Cody noticed a rock.

"Wait, isn't that the rock I tripped over earlier?" Cody asked.

"What? UGH! It is! While that was funny, we're lost!" Gwen complained.

"Alright, let's turn left." Cody suggested. They turned left, spotting a cave in the distance.

"Yes!" Cody cheered. They ran into the cave, realizing it was turning night.

"Great. We're stuck in a cave, it's night, it's freezing, and we're starving. How could it get worse?" Gwen asked. It then started pouring down rain, making it even colder.

"Perfect"

"Well, I've got a solution to one of those problems." Cody said, holding his granola bars in his hand.

"Wow, thanks. For being such a jerk, you can actually have nice moments." Gwen commented.

"Thanks! Maybe, I'm not a jerk, and I usually have nice moments" Cody tried to persuade. Gwen rolled her eyes, thinking that he was trying to get on her good side by being sarcastic.

"I hope they notice we're gone soon" Cody said.

 **At the Campsite**

"Alright, we're here. What've we got to do now?" Trent asked.

"I think we've got to pitch the tent and get food" Beth said.

"Wait, I feel like somethings missing, eh." Ezekiel noticed.

"What?" Trent asked.

"Well, we started out with 11 players on our team, right?" Ezekiel asked.

" _Yes?"_ Trent asked.

"And we've eliminated 2 teammates, right?"

" _Yes?_ " Trent asked, starting to get annoyed with Ezekiel.

"Well, why are there only 7 people were?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well… wait, where are Cody and Gwen?" Trent asked.

"Uh oh, what has Shorty done now?" Leshawna asked.

'What do you mean, eh? What if Gwen started it?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, the geek has been starting trouble" Heather explained.

"Oh really now, Heather? Because I think you have something to say?"Ezekiel said. Heather's eyes shot open, earning confused looks from others.

"What've you got to say, Heather?" Lindsay asked.

"Well… I… Ezekiel shut UP!" Heather yelled.

"Here's what she's got to say" Ezekiel said, smirking. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a tape recorder. Once again, Heather's eyes popped out. Ezekiel turned on the tape recorder, revealing this message.

"Did you frame Cody for giving you the diary pages?

Why would you want to know?

Answer the question, eh!

Yes, obviously I did. I set up Cody.

Why? Why'd you do this?

Well, there are a number of reasons. It obviously threw Cody off his game. Gwen and Trent are thrown as well. And, if you couldn't tell, I'm not very popular here. So, Cody is almost confirmed to go next. And, if they don't realize it's fake, Gwen's gone next! It's the perfect plan!"

As the message ended, everyone's eyes were as bulging as much as Heather's were earlier.

"H-he didn't do it!?" Trent said.

"Scrawny's innocent?" Leshawna said.

"And it wath Heather'th fault?" Beth said, turning attention to Heather.

"You set him up? You made us be that rude to white boy?" Leshawna said, turning more and more enraged. All eyes were now on Heather.

"Well… you see… crap" Heather said. Everybody circled her.

"If anybody wants to help me find them, follow me." Ezekiel said, walking away. Trent and Beth followed him, trying to get away from Heather. They traveled in the darkness, soaking wet from the rain. They were mostly silent, but every now and then they would hear Trent mumble something about being mean to Cody.

After awhile, they heard two people talking, and… laughing?

 **30 Minutes Before**

"So… want to talk?" Cody asked.

"No" Gwen said.

"Fine" Cody said, sighing. Cody started humming song he had heard on the radio recently. It was 'Anarchy in the UK'. Gwen immediately knew what song he was singing and started humming it with him.

"You like Sex Pistols?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah! Who doesn't?" Cody asked.

 **Present Time**

"And that's what happened." Cody explained. Ezekiel, Trent, and Beth all had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Well, at least we're all friends now, right bud?" Trent asked.

"Of course, dude." Cody said, fist bumping Trent.

"Well, the camp's a little bit this way. Let's go." Ezekiel said. They left the cave, glad everybody made up. When they got back at camp, they noticed something. There was a bear eating all their food, and Heather was tied by her feet onto a tree.

All of them burst out laughing, not realizing the bear was right there. The bear roared, scaring the crap out of everyone on the ground. They scrambled up the trees, hoping not to get killed. Cody noticed hat Izzy was in a bear suit.

 _She must have pulled her prank._ Cody thought. _At least I didn't piss my pants this time._

After a while, everybody fell asleep, with the bear not leaving. Cody was on the same branch as Ezekiel, so they talked until they fell asleep.

"Everybody wake up! We've gotta go!" Cody heard, before crashing to the ground.

"AH! CRAP!" Cody yelled, holding his nose. He had fallen face first, hurting his nose the most. Cody felt as if he broke his nose. It was actually very possible that he did. After everybody got out of the tree, they raced back to the campsite, going as fast as they could.

By the time they go back, Cody legs were burning. Cody noticed this time, however, the Bass weren't there. And Cody did a head count. All of the Screaming Gophers were there.

"Yes!" they cheered. After a couple of minutes, the Bass arrived, quite sad.

"Bass! You lost! I'll see you at the campfire ceremony!" Chris announced. The Bass groaned.

The Screaming Gophers went back to their cabins, eager to hear who got eliminated. The Bass came back, missing one.

"And with that, every BFFL has been eliminated" Cody said, looking out the window.

"Katie?" Trent asked.

"Yeah" Cody said. "I'm so glad we're friends again." Cody high fived Trent on the way back to his bunk.

"Of course dude!" Trent said, ending the night for Cody.

 **Author's Note: Well, there's not much to say here, but I'll give you a reason for why I got rid of Katie. To be straight, I didn't have Katie do anything in the story. I don't think she even said anything in my story. But I couldn't think of anything for her to do, so I got rid of her. Anyways, I'll see you in about two days on my other story. Bye!**


	11. Cody's Retry: Chapter 11

Cody headed over to the campfire pit with his teammates. He walked next to Trent and Ezekiel, having a chat with each of them. Beth was carrying the jello they got from the tuck shop. Cody looked at the jello, longing to be back there. He basically demolished the chocolate section, having a few normal candies too. As he had left, he grabbed as many candies as he could and shoved them into his pocket.

Courtney looked up after a brief conversation with Bridgette.

"What? You guys come here to rub it in?" Courtney asked, grabbing the attention of the Killer Bass.

"What? No." Cody started. "We are, um, trying to be nice?" It was obvious that he was lying.

"Jerks." Tyler insulted.

"What? No! Cody was lying, yes, but we weren't gonna rub it in. Good job, Cody. To be honest, Owen stank up the cabins." Gwen admitted, glaring at both Cody and Owen. Cody sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, okay then."

Beth tried offering to Courtney first, but she refused after yawping.

"What, you on a diet or something?" Duncan asked.

"No!" Courtney responded.

Beth then walked up to DJ, offering the jello to him.

"AGH!" DJ screaming, slapping it away.

"Chill dude. It's just a gummy worm." Cody explained, picking said gummy worm up.

"Sorry for tripping, yo. Snakes just freak me out!" DJ clarified.

"I feel you, dude. Chickens give me the creeps." Tyler offered.

"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asked.

"Wow, that's- that's really lame, man." Duncan teased, after snickering for a moment.

"My wortht nightmare would be getting covered in bugth. They're millions of legs, crawling around me. What if one goes in my ear! What if there's already one there!" Beth exclaimed, clamping her hand as hard as she could on her ear.

"Well, mine is ninjas. The could come from anywhere!" Harold said, swiping his head around to check if there were. After he clarified there weren't, he relaxed.

"Wow, that's dumb" Heather mocked, scoffing.

"Oh, yeah? What's yours?" Courtney asked.

"None of your business!" Heather defended.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" everyone started chanting.

"Fine! It's s-sumo wrestlers. They're way to fat! I mean, they're bigger than Owen. For god's sake, if you're bigger than Owen, go see a doctor!" Heather complained.

Some snickered at her ridiculous fear, while some were angry at her unwarranted spite against Owen.

"Well, I'm afraid of spiders. Way to many legs!" Leshawna said, shuddering.

"Well, mine's being buried alive." Gwen admitted.

"Mimes give me the spooks." Trent said.

"Walking through a minefield, in heels." Lindsay said. Some were confused by the oddly specific phobia, but they didn't care. It was Lindsay.

"Flying man. That's some crazy stuff." Owen said.

"Oh, oh. Yeah! Flying gives me the heebie-jeebies!" Izzy said.

"Heh heh. Heebie-jeebies. That's a funny word." Owen chuckled. Everyone ignored him.

"Hail, brah. It's small, but deadly!" Geoff revealed.

"Being left alone in the woods!" Bridgette said.

"Mooses! They're scary." Ezekiel said.

"Wait, is it mooses or meese? Or is it meeses?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh, oh! Can I change mine! I thought of something soooo much worse." Lindsay asked. When most nodded, she revealed her new fear.

 _What could be worse than walking through a minefield with shoes that are difficult to walk in?_ Cody thought.

"Bad haircuts!" Lindsay said. Cody facepalmed at her new fear. _Though this is gonna be a much easier challenge without having to walk through a minefield._

Everyone looked at Cody, silently asking him for his fear. _Gotta pick a good fear!_ Cody thought.

"Uhhh, getting chased by criminals. With weapons." Cody lied. Cody silently cursed himself. This challenge would be difficult.

"Meese. No, mooses! ARGH!"

"What about you misses CIT?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing! I haven't got any fears." Courtney fibbed.

"Everyone has a fear, princess. What's yours?"

"Mooses!" Ezekiel blurted out.

"Nothing! Okay mister tough guy. What's your?" the stubborn CIT asked.

"C-Celine Dion music store standees." Duncan admitted embarrassed.

"What he say?" Lindsay asked.

"Celine… Dion… Music… Store… Standees." Gwen said in between laughs.

"Ohhhh. What's a standee?" Lindsay asked. Gwen facepalmed.

"Those flat cardboard things in stores."

"Why would you be scared of that?"

"It doesn't matter Lindsay!" Gwen snapped.

"Sorry." Lindsay apologized.

"MEESES!"

"ZEKE! IT'S MOOSE. THE PLURAL FORM OF MOOSE IS MOOSE!" Cody yelled out.

"Oh, sorry." Ezekiel apologised, rubbing the back of his neck in humiliation. Most of the camper smirked at him.

"Well, that was a fun sharefest. I'm hittin' the hay!" Cody announced. Most of the other campers agreed, heading back to their respective cabins.

"I'll get it out of her one way or another." Duncan said, staring at Courtney.

"Hm. Never noticed how hot her butt is."

They all fell asleep peacefully, not knowing the horror of the next day.

"Rise and shine, campers! Get ready for today's challenge. Go to the mess hall to get your food." Chris blasted through the intercom.

After getting ready, Cody and Ezekiel headed over there together, chatting along the way.

"So, what do you think the challenge is, eh?"

"Ah, who knows. It's not like I'm a time traveler, or something. Or am I?" Cody joked.

"I don't know, are you?" Ezekiel asked genuinely.

"What? Pfff. No. Zeke, time travelers don't exist." Cody lied.

"Oh, okay." Zeke replied. Once they got to the mess hall, they got their food and sat down. The table they sat at consisted of the entirety of the Screaming Gophers. Gwen and Trent were talking to each other, while Lindsay would occasionally ask them for advice on the best nail polish to use. They sat down, and before they could start eating, Chris appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome everyone, to your next challenge!" Chris announced, waiting for applause. When no one applauded, he whined. "Why didn't you guys clap? We've been planning this challenge for a while, and I liked it!"

"Well, what's the challenge?" Cody asked.

"Phobia Factor!" Chris said, waiting for applause again. And, just like last time, nothing came.

"Ugh, fine! Before I explain this challenge, I must say something. Heather, someone is waiting for you."

"Who?" Heather questioned.

"A sumo wrestler!" Chris announced. Heather spit out what food was in her mouth, spraying it all over Gwen.

"Why does everything get spit on me at the table!" Gwen yelled, shooting up and walking to get a napkin.

"And Gwen, how about me, you, the beach, a couple tons of sand?" Gwen turned around, eyes wide open.

"How does Chip know all of our fears?" Lindsay asked.

"Crap. We told them." Gwen said.

"What do you mean? Chad wasn't there when we said that."

"They have cameras everywhere, moron. They just watched the footage."

"But- but that's like… eavesdropping. That's not cool."

"Well, Heather? Gwen? Ready for your fears?" Chris asked. "Heather, your first." Chris led them to the stage where they did the talent contest. On the stage was a very fat Japanese man. It was very obviously a sumo wrestler.

Heather stepped up on the stage, unready to face her fear.

"こっちに来て男みたいに向き合って." the sumo wrestler jeered.

"What did he say about me?" Heather said, afraid for her life.

"I think he said, 'You are a weakling. I will break you in half!'". Chris translated.

"Actually, he said, 'Get over here and face me like a man'. GOSH! You should learn your languages before you butcher it!" Harold informed. Chris rolled his eyes, ignoring the nerd.

"GO!"

The sumo wrestler rushed the diva, scaring the life out of her. She ducked down to try to dodge him. He tripped over her, flying away.

"Well, I guess that counts. Point for the Gophers!" Chris announced. Said Gophers were cheering away. "Next up, we've got Beth, with her bugs. Well, it's just worms, but still dude. They're wriggly and slimy." Once again, Chris led them to a spot in the woods, where a above ground pool was filled with worms.

"Hop on in, Beth!" Chris suggested. DJ turned around and threw up. Though DJ was a nature lover, Cody guessed the worms looking like small snakes didn't help. Owen also fainted, but this, Cody could not answer.

Beth shrugged at the sight of the worms, and hopped right in. She disappeared in the worms for a few seconds, before popping right back out. When she smiled, worms came out of her mouth. At this sight, Ezekiel also turned and hurled.

"And with that, Beth and Heather set the bar way up there. Owen got up again to cheer with the rest of the Gophers, but seeing Beth made him fall over again.

Next, they followed Chris back into the mess hall. Chris instructed Lindsay to sit down on one of the logs. He pulled a wig out of who knows where, and shoved it onto her head.

Once again, they followed Chris, and now Chef, to an open field, where an airplane sat. Owen and Izzy got wide-eyed, seeing their mortal fear in front of them. This part always confused Cody. Throughout the whole show, and the Ridonculous Race, Owen was mortified by the sight of planes. Yet, in World Tour, Izzy showed no fear in hopping right into the death trap.

Chef shoved them in, and he got into position. He readied up the plane, and soared away with two petrified teens. They were screaming as heard as they could. As they flew away, Chris said they would be taking a break. Unbeknownst to the viewers back home, this was when Harold's fear happened. They cut out the part where he told them there would be a break.

As the teens watched Harold go into the bathrooms, they saw a couple of ninjas on top of the roof. They jumped and smashed the ceiling, holding their ropes. Cody couldn't see anything, but he heard some metal clanking, and some 'wooshing' noises. He heard a grunt, and then the ninjas came out.

"Dude, that guy just knocked himself out." the ninja said, with an obviously American accent.

"Yeah, he pulled out some nunchucks and hit himself in the kiwis." another said.

"Haha! Can't wait to see that! Well, here's your 50 bucks. Scram!" the host said harshly.

"Ooo. Poor Harold. The groin hurts." Cody sympathized.

For the 5th time, Chris led them to another area. It was the same area as Beth's, but the pool was gone. Instead, and large chef dressed like a spider was waiting there. Leshawna backed up, and screamed. Even though the spider costume looked nothing like a real spider, it still spooked Leshawna enough. She ran far away, leaving only a trail of dust. As they left, Chris instructed Bridgette to go into the woods behind them, and stay there for 6 hours. She reluctantly agreed, walking away with her head hanging.

Chris guided them to the beach, where he pulled out his shovel. He pointed at the container in the ground, telling Gwen to get in.

"It's okay. There's enough air for an hour. You only need to last 5 minutes! There's nothing to it." Trent encouraged, as Chris began to cover the box Gwen was in.

"As long as we decide to dig you up." Chris joked.

"Not funny, Chris."

"I'll be listening the entire time. Just yell for me if you panic, and I'll dig you right up." Trent assured.

"Goodbye, Cruel World." Gwen said, as Trent closed the hole letting air in.

"Alrighty then. We've got a lot of contestants facing their fears right now, and this feels like a good place to pause. Let's go to the commercial break." Chris instructed. About 1 minute later, Chris randomly broke the silence.

"And, we're back!"

"We didn't go anywhere." Cody informed. Chris rolled his eyes at the brunette, as they finally got to the stage, once again. On the stage, was a box similar to the one Gwen was in. DJ was put on the stage, forced to face his phobia.

"Hey, you can do this buddy!" Duncan cheered.

"AAH! It blinked!" DJ yelled, as the snake blinked.

"I think that means it likes you!" Tyler reassured.

"DJ, you can do it. It may be the smallest snake ever, but you are DJ! You've done so much this season! I believe in you!" Courtney cheered.

 _Wow. That was really nice of Courtney. She was mean last time? I wonder what's changed?_ Cody thought.

At the sound of people cheering him on, DJ stuck his hand in the container, letting the snake onto his finger. When the snake didn't bite him, he let go of his breath, which he had been holding since he yelled that it blinked.

"Yeah! Go DJ!" his team applauded.

"Huzzah!" Harold yelled. Both teams turned to look at the nerd, confused by his vernacular.

Trent headed over to the beach, encouraging Gwen. Chris, once again, led everyone to the next area.

"Why are we leaving Trent?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because he's about to get his scare." As soon as Chris finished his sentence, they heard a scream, and saw Trent running from a mime.

"Well, we have 2 minutes before Gwen's done. So, Zeke! Your up, bro!"

"Well, I don't see a moose, eh." This jinxed Ezekiel, however, as a moose appeared from behind the cabins.

"Uh, oh." Ezekiel said. Before he ran, however, two more moose appeared, scaring the crap out of him.

"NO! NOT THE MOOSES! I MEAN MEESE! MEESES! CRAP!" Ezekiel complained, before running off.

"Dude, I literally told him it was moose last night. Are you serious?" Cody asked.

They were led towards the beach again, so they could watch Trent run away from the mime. Cody remembered something, though. He looked at Gwen's timer, and it read 45 seconds.

"Hey Chris. Gwen's timer is almost up. Are you gonna dig her up?" Cody asked.

"Nah dude. Better ratings."

"I'll dig her up then. You're not getting your ratings."

"Fine. Be my guest."

Cody walked up to the underground container, and picked up the walkie-talkie Trent dropped.

"Hey Gwen, it's me, Cody. Your time's done, so I'm gonna dig you up, okay?" Cody spoke to the walkie.

"Cody? Where's Trent?" Gwen asked over the device.

"Oh, a mime's chasing him around."

"Oh, okay." Gwen responded, before a bright light shined into her box. As Cody helped Gwen out, they could help but overhear Trent's panic.

"There's no wall there, man! Stop being creepy!" Trent protested, before running away.

"Wanna chase after him?" Gwen asked. Before Cody could give a response though, Chris announced that Cody was next.

"Oh crap. My fear." Cody said, as he remembered what he said.

Chris instructed Cody to stand in the woods, so he could wait for the criminal.

"Of all fears I could have chosen, I said being chased by a criminal with a weapon. Great job there, Code-meister." Cody mocked himself. As he finished his sentence, a bush rustled. Out of it, a man dressed in all black jumped out.

"Wait, aren't you the ninja who attacked Harold?"

"Oh, you mean the idiot who knocked himself out? Yeah. It says here I'm supposed to stab you? Wow. I thought this was a drama show. Jeez. Well, get over here." the attacker instructed as he pulled out a sharp knife.

"F*** you, Chris." Cody complained, before sprinting away. As he was running, he saw Ezekiel far away, still pursued by the moose. As he kept running, he saw an opening. Before he got there though, he saw another figure, resting on a log.

"Another criminal!? CHRIS!" Cody yelled, startling the figure. As he was screaming, it scared the person enough for them to run away.

"Oh crap, Bridgette? Sorry!" Cody called after her, but she was long gone. As he was calling out to her though, he tripped over the log she was on, causing him to fall to the ground. As he turned around, he saw the "ninja" looming over him.

"Sorry kid. You look cool, but he's payin' me a lot for this." his attacker apologized, before raising his knife. Little did he know, however, that Cody also raised his leg.

"No, I'm sorry." Cody said, before kicking him right in the groin. His attacker toppled over, covering his crotch. He moaned in pain, before cursing out Cody with language not even allowed on TV. Cody ran away before he could get up, leaving the "criminal" to writhe in pain on the ground. When, he came back, he was everyone looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Were you the one that just cussed?" Gwen asked.

"No, that was the guy who attacked me."

"You actually hired a criminal!?" Trent asked, now back from being chased by the mime.

"No! It was the guy who attacked Harold." Chris assured.

"Yeah, but this guy actually had a knife! He was moments away from stabbing me!" Cody yelled.

"So?" Chris asked.

"I'm gonna sue your ass off." Cody informed him.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you missed the rest of them Cody. Except for one. Courtney's!" Chris announced.

"What? I didn't say what my fear was? I mean, I don't have one!" Courtney said, trying to convince them that she actually didn't have a fear.

"Whatever. Could you please climb that ladder, so you can see what's inside of that huge pool?" Chris asked. She reluctantly climbed up the ladder, slowly revealing what was inside.

"You see, you may not have said it. But we also watch your reactions!" Chris said.

When Courtney reached the top, she shrieked.

"G-g-green jelly!?"

"Yep, now just hop on in and you could win this."

"Well, actually Chris. We can't win this. It's 5 to 7. DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, and Tyler completed their fears. Owen, Cody, Lindsay, Gwen, Trent, Beth, and Heather completed their fears. We lose even if Ezekiel fails." Harold informed.

"First of all, I'm counting Ezekiel as failing. He's been gone all day. Secondly, I'll do this. If Courtney does this, I'll give you 3 points, kapeesh?" Chris asked. Though the Gophers complained, the rule went through.

"C'mon, Courtney, we need this!" Duncan yelled up to her.

"I-I-I can't do this. I'm coming down." Courtney said, causing the Gophers to cheer.

"Then, there you have it. The Gophers win invincibility this week, again." Chris announced.

The Killer Bass went to the campfire pit, awaiting for someone to get kicked off. Before they got there though, Courtney felt tears in her eyes.

"I feel so weak!" Courtney yelled.

"There there, Princess. Chin up." Duncan said, putting his arm around her back.

"Oh, your such an ogre." Courtney complained, before kissing him. This shocked most competitors, but some knew it was coming. After the kiss, the Gophers went back to their cabins, waiting to see who'd get kicked off. After about 5 minutes of Cody, Ezekiel, Trent, and Owen hanging out, the Bass came back. Minus, the CIT.

"They got rid of Courtney?" Cody asked.

"Well, it makes sense. She failed the challenge that could have saved them." Trent explained.

"Well, at least she did something. She hooked up with Duncan. What a sly dog." Owen said, chuckling.

"True, true. Night guys!" Cody said.

"Night!" they all responded.

Cody climbed into his bed, defeating another challenge.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I was halfway done with finishing "Up the Creek", when I realized I forgot Phobia Factor. Plus, I stayed at my friends house again. Anyways, see ya later!**


	12. Cody's Retry: Chapter 12

Another dream. This time, he was completing the first challenge again.

" _Oh great, another dream."_ Cody thought. " _At least I know it's a dream this time."_

He was in the middle of the jump, when he froze. He immediately flew back up to the top of the cliff.

He jumped again, similar to the way he just jumped. He froze, flying back up again.

"What? Why am I back up here?" Cody asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean? We just got here." Trent responded, just as puzzled.

"Wait, you guys didn't see that?"

"See what?" Gwen asked.

Cody suddenly jumped again, freezing, and flying back up.

"Why am I doing this? Is this a metaphor? If so, what is it?" Cody mumbled.

"Hm?" Trent asked.

He jumped again, giving Cody an epiphany.

"I symbolizes what has happened. What if I keep going all the way through to age 25, then going back to age 16?" Cody asked.

"What do you mean, eh?"

"And you guys will never know that I'm doing it." Cody concluded.

"What?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh, please let my assumption be wrong." he pleaded. A bright, white light consumed Cody, leaving a ringing in his ears. It turns out, that ringing was the squeal of the loudspeaker.

"Attention campers, please report to the beach, where our next challenge will begin!" Chris announced.

"Really! We just had a challenge!" Cody complained.

Once everybody got there, Chris started to explain the challenge.

"Bass, Gophers. Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience, a canoe trip." Chris started. "You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake… to Bony Island!"

"When you get there, you must portage your canoes of the other side of the island. Which is about a two-hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle." Chris continued.

"We have to pour what?" Geoff asked.

"Portage. Dude, walk with your canoe."

"Oh," Geoff said. Cody knew if Noah were here, we would've facepalmed. Harold did it for him.

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility." Chris finished.

"Now move, campers, move!" Chris ordered. Before Cody left, however, he heard something.

"Oh, wait. Don't take anything from Bony Island. Legend has it, when you take something, you will be cursed!" Chris explained, waving his fingers for dramatic effect.

This caused Cody to remember something.

"Wait! We're missing Beth!" Cody notified.

"Oh yeah, I knew we were missing someone!" Owen said.

"Yeah, right. You just want attention." Heather complained.

"Nuh-uh!" Owen defended. Heather rolled her eyes, walking away.

"Hey guyth!" Beth said, walking up to them.

Chris gave her a quick brief of what was happening, and she understood.

"Go!" Chris yelled, getting annoyed of still being there.

"Yo, Ezekiel! Wanna partner u-" Cody started, before being hugged.

"Cody! Wanna be partners?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, uh. Well, I was gonna- nothing. Sure!" Cody said, noticing Lindsay's puppy eyes.

Lindsay got into the canoe, while Cody dragged it into the water. They got in and started paddling. They were actually one of the first people in. Harold was trying and failing to pull Tyler and the canoe into the water. Izzy was rocking her canoe, making Bridgette hold on for dear life.

"We gotta scare away the sharks! You know, one time I was on a fishing trip at my pond in my neighborhood. Me and my uncle were having a great time, when a shark appeared out of nowhere, and chomped of half the boat! Me and my uncle chased after him, hoping we could get our part of the canoe back! We needed to tape it together!" Izzy started, as Bridgette was more focused on going anywhere.

Trent couldn't get Gwen and Leshawna into the water, causing them both to get out and pull it themselves. Ezekiel tried to pull Owen, but immediately gave in and let Owen pull him. Heather was complaining that Beth wasn't going faster, driving her mad.

"You know, you're such a shrimp. We need to hurry! If you don't speed up, I'll get you kicked off!" Heather complained.

"Stupid Heather. If you really cared, you would help me." Beth mumbled back.

"What was that? Oh, I think it was the sound of someone almost getting kicked out of the alliance!" Heather taunted.

"You know, you should try to hide your talk of your alliance, you know. Know we know to focus on you, Heather." Cody informed.

"Whatever, geek boy." Heather teased.

"You're really bad at comebacks, you know?" Gwen joined.

"I'm all for making fun of Heather, but I think we need to go." Trent suggested.

"Aw, fine. Later though." Gwen replied. They headed out, hoping to catch the Bass. The Killer Bass, not the actual fish.

"So, Cody. Do you have a crush on anyone here?" Lindsay asked.

"What? No, not yet."

"Are you suuuuuuure?" Lindsay begged.

"Nope!" Cody assured.

"I don't believe you. I know you like someone here."

"Uh, let's help you learn some names." Cody suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Sure! Who's that?" Cody asked, pointing at Beth.

"Belinda?"

"No, Beth. B-E-T-H."

"Beth?"

"Yes!" Cody cheered. Cody did this with Gwen, Trent, Zeke, Heather, and Chris. She did well with all of them.

Cody was about to ask about Leshawna, when smoke started to appear. The others noticed it too.

"What ith that?" Beth asked.

"I think… that's Bony Island, eh." Zeke said, before gulping.

As they were distracted, a screech ran out through the air.

"AAH!" Lindsay shrieked, clinging onto Cody. Cody, who was not that scared, grinned. Trent, who saw this happen, grinned back and gave a thumbs up. After a couple of minutes, they got to land, and picked up their canoes.

They trekked through the jungle, hearing all kinds of strange noises. Some sounded like dinosaurs. But that's not possible, right?

"Lindsay, do you know where we're going?" Cody asked.

"Yeah! We're going weast!"

"Lindsay, we're supposed to go east. What direction even is weast?"

"East? Oh, I thought you said weast!" Lindsay said. Every Screaming Gopher facepalmed. Even Beth and Owen. Heather snatched the map out of her hands, pointing to a direction, and walking there. They continued walking throughout the dense jungle, when suddenly, both Cody and Lindsay sank. He looked down and saw a pit of quicksand.

"Help!" Cody cried, hoping one of his teammates would help. Everyone turned to see the two stuck. Lindsay was struggling as hard as she could, trying to get out of it.

"Lindsay, don't! If you struggle, you'll sink faster." Cody told her. She didn't listen, still trying to get out. Cody was scared, because last time, Cody himself saved Trent and Lindsay. Now, Cody was stuck.

Before he could finish his thoughts though, Zeke flew over them, crashing into a tree like how Cody did once before. Cody grabbed onto the vine, holding onto Lindsay as well.

"Thanks, bro!" Cody hugged Zeke out of gratitude. Lindsay flew onto Zeke as well, thanking him.

"Okay, prairie boy helped bimbo and geek. Whoop. Now, can we get going, please?" Heather remarked.

Eventually, they got out of the woods, and they saw the Bass starting their fire. The Gophers immediately ran out and got some sticks. Cody, however, had a different idea. He walked over to where the Bass where, sneakily. As Duncan was bending over, Cody pickpocketed his lighter. Before anyone could see him, he ran back to his team's place. As Owen set down some sticks, Cody lit it on fire.

"Woah! Where'd you get tha-mph!" Owen said, before his mouth was covered by Cody.

Chris, in a helicopter, announced, "And the Gophers have it! Now, you must race back to Wawanakwa"

"Hey, where'd my lighter go?" Duncan asked. Cody quickly dropped the lighter, telling his teammates that they needed to go. They quickly got into their canoes, and paddled as fast as they could. The Bass quickly followed, trying to catch up. By the end, Cody's arms were burning, but they made it there first.

"Gophers win!" Chris announced.

"Who the hell, took my lighter!?" Duncan shouted. Everyone backed away from them, scared of what he might do.

"Bass, see you at the elimination ceremony… again." he said as he chuckled. They went away, with a steaming Duncan in the lead.

By the end of the ceremony, Cody heard a helicopter. They also heard Izzy shout something at the helicopter. She ran away, not to be seen for a long time.

"Why is Izzy so weird?" Cody asked, peering out the window.

"Who knows, eh?" Ezekiel said. "She's just Izzy."

 **Author's Note: Wow, two chapters in two days! That's only because I was already halfway done with it, anyways. See ya later!**


	13. Cody's Retry: Chapter 13

Cody woke up to Owen farting. Excessively.

"AGH! OWEN!" Cody complained.

"Oh, sorry. I ate a lot of beans last night. At least you didn't see me. I was, hehehe, naked." Owen informed.

"TMI Owen, TMI. Thanks for telling us that. We needed to know that." Trent said.

"Yeah. Why'd you say that, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Anyways, I'm starving! I haven't eaten in about… 37 minutes!" Owen whined.

"Really Owen, really? What did you eat?" Trent asked.

"A whole pot of Chef's delicious food!" Owen said, licking his lips.

The rest of the Gopher boys gagged.

"Dude! How could you eat that garbage!?" Cody asked. He was throwing up in his mouth. The room was filling with the stench of Chef's food. It was a mix of dog food, rotten eggs, wet dog, and… skunk? Cody had to run out of the room, holding his hands up to his mouth. Once he got far enough away, he let loose his vomit, spewing it as fast as he could.

Once he finished, Cody wiped his mouth on his shirt. He heard sounds similar to what Cody just experienced. Cody assumed that someone else had to run out as well. Since Cody could hear Trent's voice in the cabin, he concluded that Ezekiel also had to hurl.

Cody headed back to the cabin, hoping to finish his conversation with Trent and Owen. When he got back in, Owen had stopped farting, and the room had cleared out a little. The smell still lingered though, so Cody suggested that they go outside.

"So, how's everyone? Besides you Zeke, I know you just threw up." Cody said.

"Well, I got a uh, crush on Gwen." Trent admitted.

"Nice dude!" Cody congratulated, fist bumping him."

"Dudes, I think I have the hots for someone too!" Owen said.

"Who?" Ezekiel asked eagerly

"Izzy! Dude, Trent, you and I are like the same. Our gals are similar too, don't ya think?" Owen asked. The others looked at him bewildered, to which he responded with, "What?".

"I kinda like Bridgette." Ezekiel revealed. Both Trent and Owen made an "Ooo" noise. After they stopped, all three of them turned to Cody.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Who do you like, man?" Trent asked.

"I don't have a crush on anyone. I swear." Cody said.

"No way, bro! Everyone likes someone!" Owen protested.

"Nope!"

"We'll find out dude. We'll find out." Owen said creepily. Once again, every stared at him, bewildered.

"What? Do I have another snot bubble! Aw, crap!" Owen yelled, running off to the washrooms.

"Why is he like that?" Trent asked. "I mean, he's gross and he stares at Justin. He stares at Justin more than all the other girls, actually."

"Who knows, eh? Do you think he's gay?" Ezekiel asked.

"Nah, probably not. He's probably just really wants to be friends with him. Yeah, that's it!" Cody reasoned.

"So, Cody. Who do you have a crush on?" Trent asked jokingly.

"Whatever. You're useless." Cody remarked before going to the mess hall to grab a meal.

When he got in there, only Tyler and Gwen were in there. Trent had followed Cody in there, and after getting his "food", he sat down with Gwen. Not wanting to interrupt the couple, he sat with Tyler.

"Hi dude, how are you?" Cody asked, sitting down.

"Uh, why are sitting with me? We've literally never talked to each other." Tyler told him.

"I don't want to interrupt Trent and Gwen, I mean, look at them." Cody pointed at the two looked into each others eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. You want to talk about something?" Tyler suggested.

"Uh, sure! You like anyone here? Why does everyone ask that?" Cody asked, wondering the last part out loud.

"Well, I like Lindsay, the hot one, you know? But, I don't think she likes me back. I mean, we've only talked once and it was on the first day." Tyler said sadly.

"Hey, I've got an idea. You see, me and Lindsay have been becoming friends recently. I could try to hook you guys up!" Cody suggested.

"Really!? Wait, what do you want out of it?" Tyler asked skeptically.

"What? Nothing! I don't want anything out of it, I swear." Cody affirmed.

"Cool, bro. You know, you're really cool! I thought you were just brave in the first challenge, but you're really nice. We should be friends." Tyler suggested, holding his hand out in a fist bump.

"Of course, man." Cody said, fist bumping him.

Cody finished his "meal" leaving Tyler to sit alone. When he was walking out, he bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh, hey Lindsay! You coming to get some food?" Cody asked the bimbo.

"Yeah Cody! Oh, it feels so nice to be able to say someone's name correctly. Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody!" Lindsay said.

"Well, you see Trent and Gwen? Well, I think that they're having a nice moment, so you probably shouldn't sit with them." Cody told her.

"So where do I sit?" Lindsay asked.

"You see Tyler over there? Yeah, he's kinda lonely right now, so you should go sit with him!" Cody recommended.

"Oh, okay! I'm coming Tyrone!" Lindsay said, running up to him. As Cody walked out, he gave a quick thumbs up to Tyler, who returned it.

As he walked out, he didn't really know what to do. It was about half way through the day, and most everybody were already talking to each other. He decided to talk to Ezekiel, who was with Harold.

"GOSH! You don't even know what Pokemon is!? JEEZ! Learn a little about our culture." Harold complained. Noticing Cody walk up, Harold continued his rant, now directed at Cody. "And you! You haven't taught him about any video games, yet! GOSH, of anybody here, I would've thought you would have told him! I can't believe you!"

"Dude, calm down. I didn't have time yet. I was teaching him not to say, 'eh', anymore. And, I've told him about comics, at least." Cody defended.

"Fine! You're off the hook for now. So, Cody. What's your favorite MMORPG?" Harold questioned the former geek.

"Well, uh, I like EVE Online?" Cody said.

"Really? I wouldn't have taken you for that kind of game. Eh, anyways, that's an alright game. Now mine is Graal Kingdoms!" Harold informed him.

"What is that?" Both Cody and Ezekiel asked.

"Ezekiel, shut up. CODY! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS! WE COULD NEVER BE FRIENDS! GOOD DAY, MY FINE SIR!" Harold screamed, shocking both of the other boys. He stormed off, not even taking a second glance.

"Wow, what a jerk. Anyways, what were you guys talking about before I got here?" Cody asked.

"Somebody called, 'Mario', and something called, 'Pokemon'." Ezekiel explained.

"Well, they're video games. I explain to you later. We've got time, right?" Cody said.

Cody and Ezekiel chatted for a while, talking about various video games. After awhile, it became sundown, and the two headed back to their cabin. When they got back, Owen was very happy.

"I talked to Izzy today, bro! She seemed super interested in me!" Owen cheered.

"I think she'd be interested in anyone who actually listens to her whack stories." Trent remarked harshly.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Cody asked, curious. "You looked happy last time I saw you."

"Well, I've been talking to Gwen all day, and I think I've made a realization. She's super weird. I was more interested in her, but I'm slowly liking her less and less." Trent told the three.

"But, you guys were really hap-" Cody started, before being interrupted by Trent's snoring.

"Really? Did he really just do that? Wow, he's kind of a jerk, isn't he?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, just ignore him. See ya tomorrow!" Ezekiel said, climbing into his bed.

"Yeah, see ya." Cody said tired.

 **Author's Note: NO! I broke my streak of new chapters everyday! Anyways, the EVE Online reference is kind of a reference to my friend. He used to really like EVE Online. Anyways, the scene at the end with Trent is kind of a foreshadow for what's to come later with him. Also, I haven't really had many people from the Bass be important thus far, so I wanted Cody and Tyler to have a friendship. They seem like they could be good friends. Duncan's really the only other Bass who's been important so far, and his part of the story hasn't even come yet. See ya later, bye!**


	14. Cody's Retry: Chapter 14

" _Oh no."_ was Cody's first thought of the day. Today was the day of the dreaded paintball challenge. The day when Cody's life took a turn for the worse. Now, before Total Drama, Cody was by no means popular. Because of the crowd and interests that Cody had, he was mostly a ghost. No one paid attention to him besides the few friends that he already had.

When Cody had gotten home for the first time after Action, everyone had watched Total Drama. Every. Single. Person. At his school. When he had gotten home, Cody expected a few people to have watched it, then tease him occasionally. If only that were the case. As soon as he stepped into his old school, the insults were thrown.

"Bear-bait."

"Cast-kid."

"Hey, you know that kid, Cody? He's… unbearable." The kid who said the last one burst out laughing, falling on the floor. Everyone else, even Cody, looked at him quizzically. It took him a good three minutes to stop laughing. When he got up, he wiped the tears from his eyes, still slightly chuckling. When he stopped, everyone turned their eyes back to Cody, and began saying more insults.

Cody tried to ignore them, but they kept going and going. Even the teachers occasionally made fun of him. Eventually, it got too much. One day, one of his most recurring bullies mocked his bear mauling had teased him. In the middle of his laugh, Cody clenched his fist. Once the bully and others stopped laughing. Cody let loose. He punched the bully right in the nose, knocking him to the ground. Cody immediately jumped down on top of him, continuing his punching. He kept going and going, blood starting to come out of the kids nose.

"AAH! F***! STOP! SOMEONE GET THE TEACHER!" the kid screamed, pleading for help. One of his horrible friends had gotten the teachers attention, and the teacher immediately ran forward, trying to protect the child being beat up. She pried Cody off of him, while said geek was still swinging punches.

"STOP! LET ME GET HIM! I WILL KILL HIM!" Cody screamed, trying to shake the teacher off. A teacher next door had heard this, and helped Cody's teacher get Cody to the principal's office.

He was locked in principal's office, where he was lectured by the principal. Cody didn't pay attention to his lecture though. He was still in shock that he had done that. After a while, the principal sent him home, telling him his punishment. Expulsion. Cody went completely wide-eyed at that.

"WHAT!? I'M GETTING EXPELLED!?" Cody practically screamed.

"Yes. While you haven't done anything too bad before this, you broke this kids nose. You'll likely be sued." the principal explained.

When Cody got home, he explained his situation to his parents. Well, tried to. They were huge CEOs, so they were almost always busy. They also hated Cody. Cody remembered the day that he left for TDI. The only reason his parents were nice to him was because he was leaving.

They listened to him though, and they enrolled him into another school. While this school was nicer to him, a few people still teased. Nowhere near as bad as the last school, but not the best.

Cody shook his head, getting back to reality. He had basically been standing there for about six minutes. He got ready, and walked over to where Chris had announced for them to go.

When he got there, everyone else was there.

"Where were you, dude?" Chris asked.

"Reminiscing." Cody replied.

"Whatever, dude. This, is breakfast." Chris said, tossing out beans. Cody caught his and Lindsay's, who was about to get hit. Last time, Gwen was almost hit by a can, when Trent saved her. This time, Gwen was left with a huge bruise on her face.

"Thanks a lot, Trent! You couldn't have helped me?" Gwen angrily told the musician.

"Sorry, didn't notice it." Trent fake apologized.

"Pff. Whatever." Gwen complained. Cody looked on in confusion. This wasn't supposed to happen. Trent was supposed to be nice and help her.

"Beans, beans. They're good for your heart. The more you eat, the more you-" Owen sang, farting instead of saying the last word.

"Dude, that reeks!" Cody told the oaf.

"Sorry."

"No your not! You did that on purpose!" Heather scolded, kicking him in the shin.

"OW! That smarts!" Owen cried out in pain.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting!" Chris announced.

"Oh, I'm really good at hunting, eh! I'm a god with a bow! Is that the right saying, Cody?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah dude." Cody whispered back to him.

"How could you, Ezekiel!? Animals are our friends, not our enemies!" Bridgette asked the toque-wearing boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ezekiel apologized.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" both Harold and Cody asked. They high fived at their superior knowledge.

"Why yes, nerds. It is." Chris told them, shooting Harold to prove a point.

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope!" Chris told the vegan.

"Whew." the surfer said, wiping her forehead in relief.

"This is the first ever Paintball Deer Hunt! I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods." Chris told he teenagers.

Once they got there, Chris told them the rules, which Cody already knew, and then he began saying the teams.

"Bass hunters are Geoff, Bridgette, and Harold!" Chris told them, tossing them the guns.

"The rest of the Bass are deer." Chris said, tossing the rest of the Bass deer antlers and tails. DJ proudly accepted his, while Duncan did not go down without a fight.

"As for the Gophers," Chris said, turning the opposite team. "The hunters and Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, and Cody!"

"Wha-me!?" Cody asked surprised.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm good." Cody backed down. " _Holy crap! I'm a hunter! Yes!"_ Cody silently cheered.

"That leaves Ezekiel, Gwen, Trent, and Heather to be deer!"

"What? There is no way that I'm a deer!" Heather complained.

"Yeah, I agree with Mrs. Prissy Pants over there." Duncan said.

"Just go, already!" Chris complained.

The deer walked in, as the hunters discussed their gameplan.

"EEE! I get to be hunters with my three favorite friends! Cody, Beth, and LeFownda!" Lindsay cheered.

"Hold up! Why she know you twos names? And not mine!" Leshawna asked.

"Oh, I've been helping her learn names. We haven't got to you yet. Sorry." Cody apologized.

"No need to apologize whitey. You're helpin' her. If anything, I should apologize to you. I'm sorry for makin' fun of ya about the Gwen thing. I'm sorry." Leshawna responded.

"No need. You were just defending your friend. Why would you apologize to me?"

"Aw, you're too sweet."

"Hunters, head on in!" Chris told them from his private area.

They headed in, trying to spot someone. For awhile, Cody hadn't found anyone. Sure he had heard some people, but by the time he got there, they were gone. After a couple of minutes though, he heard someone moving. He jumped through the bushes, and caught up with the mysterious person.

"Aha! Got you… Gwen?" Cody asked, noticing she was sulking all alone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cody asked, sitting on the same tree stump she had sat on.

"Nothing. Trent can be kinda rude though." Gwen told him.

"Did he do something to you?" Cody asked.

"He was just mean to me. Instead of having a heartfelt conversation, he just was silent and then when I started to talk, he would shush me and say he heard someone. There was never anyone though."

"Oh. I'm sorry. That must've sucked." Cody sympathized.

"Yeah, it did."

"Wanna talk?" Cody offered.

"Nah, you gotta bag some deer, man." the goth told him.

"Oh, okay sure. Hope you feel better soon." Cody said, before running off.

Another couple of minutes went by, when he heard someone talking. When Cody got to them, he recognized the voice.

"Hey Tyler." Cody said, walking into the clearing.

"OH CRAP!" Tyler screamed, when he heard Cody talk.

"Oh, it's just you. Wait, aren't you supposed to be hunting me?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, but I'm bored. Wanna tell me why you were talking to yourself in the woods?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I was practicing pick up lines for Lindsay. Dude, I gotta thank you for helping us. I owe you the world." Tyler told him.

"No worries, dude. Just helping you out. And, sorry." Cody said.

"Sorry for what?" Tyler asked.

"We're in a challenge." Cody explained, before pelting Tyler with paint balls.

"OW! CRAP THESE HURT! LATER, BRO!" Tyler said, before running off.

"Hehe. Later." Cody said with a fake devious grin.

"Campers, can you come back to the mess hall? The challenge's over." Chris announced over speaker phone.

Cody trotted back to camp, regretting not going after he deer more. When he got back, something shocked him. Something shocked him out of his mind. He couldn't believe it'd happened. Someone had gotten mauled. And that someone was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel. Ezekiel, the homeschooled boy, had gotten mauled.

"OH MY GOD. ZEKE, ARE YOU OKAY!? CHEF, IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY!?" Cody yelled at the large black man.

"I dunno." Chef said.

"CHEF, I SWEAR TO GO I WILL RIP OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND EAT THEM. IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY!?" Cody screamed at him.

"Uh, uh, yeah." Chef said, terrified of the young boy.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna get on with it. With only Tyler soaked on the Bass, and Heather, Leshawna, and Beth soaked for the Gophers, Bass win!" Chris announced, while the Bass cheered. To add insult to injury, Lindsay turned around to reveal her back was splattered with paint.

"So, Gophers, go to the elimination ceremony area!" Chris told the losing team.

"Here are how the votes went down!" Chris announced.

"Cody, Gwen, Owen, Lindsay, and Leshawna got no votes." Chris told them, tossing out marshmallows to each of them.

"Trent, you got one vote." Chris said, handing him his marshmallow.

"You're so dead, Beth!" Heather mocked, slicing her finger across her neck.

"Beth, with one vote against, you're safe." Chris said, interrupting Heather's plan.

"And with 5 votes against them, Ezekiel, you are out!" Chris announced.

"You are lucky. Very lucky!" Heather said.

"Oh, f*** off, b****." Cody insulted, while Leshawna and Gwen cheered him on.

"You can't talk to me like that, dweeb!" Heather insulted.

"Watch me." Cody replied, getting in her face.

"H-how did you get eliminated, Zeke?" Cody asked.

"Pity." Gwen responded.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Pity. We knew he couldn't carry on, so we didn't want him to get in more danger. I'm sorry Cody, but we needed to do it."

"No! He could've carried on! No!" Cody protested. Cody heard Ezekiel make sounds, but they were muffled by his bandages. Cody moved it so he could speak.

"It's okay Cody. They made the right choice. It's for the best, eh. Whoops, sorry for saying eh." Ezekiel told Cody.

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry we couldn't have spent more time together." Cody told him.

"See ya later, Cody." Ezekiel said, as Cody wheeled him to the dock. Before letting go though, he waited for the boat to come. Last time, Beth just ignored everything, and almost let Cody drown. Chef had to drag him out and put him on the boat. Chef was rough about it too, so he got damaged even more.

"Bye, Zeke!" Cody said, waving him away.

"Bye!" Ezekiel responded, before going out of hearing and sight range.

Cody sulked back to bed, not even talking to anyone else. Usually, Cody and Ezekiel discussed the days matters, but Zeke was gone. Owen was not the brightest, and Trent was… what was he. " _What was happening with Trent?"_ Cody wondered, before letting sleep take hold of him.

 **Author's Note: So, whaddya think? Ezekiel's gone, and Trent's becoming more of an a-hole. Cody's losing friends fast. He's got Gwen, Lindsay, and Tyler as for good friends. And Owen, but he's friends with everyone, let's be honest. Anyways, as of now, it is July 2, 2018. That means it's my birthday. WHOOO! I wanted to get a chapter out on my birthday, and I didn't want to do it the night of, so I did it the morning of. Well right now it's 12:19 am, but that still counts! Anyways, see ya later!**


	15. Cody's Retry: Chapter 15

Cody woke up to the sound of birds. He yawned, and sat up. He saw Noah standing over him.

"Noah? Why're you here?" Cody asked, still not awake enough to understand the situation.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"How did you get here?" Cody questioned.

"Jesus Christ, you're dumb. Come on, and hurry up!" the know-it-all said, briskly walking away, leaving almost no time for Cody to catch up.

Barely catching up to Noah, Cody questioned him.

"What are doing here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? How much of Chef's food have you been eating?" Noah joked.

Cody was led to a place in the woods, the place where he talked to Gwen about Trent.

"Oh my god. I'm so confused." Cody said, putting his hand on his head in confusion.

Noah put his hand to his head, once again annoyed. "About WHAT?"

"Why're you here!?" Cody practically screamed.

"You saw me come back!" Noah yelled back.

"What? Oh, this is a dream. I get it." Cody realized. Noah then preceded to slapped Cody as hard as he could, leaving a red mark on his face.

"WHAT!? AGH! WHY DOES EVERYONE SLAP ME!?" Cody complained.

"Because you're being a lunatic." Noah explained.

"Wait, so this is real? How? You got eliminated."

"Yeah, I did." Noah agreed.

"So you shouldn't be here." Cody continued.

"You're so ignorant."

After Noah said that comment, Cody heard rustling in the bushes. Cody immediately got into a fighting stance, remembering his encounter with the bear. Noah rolled his eyes. What stepped out, was one of Cody's worst nightmares. Courtney.

"Hey Noah. Hey Cody. Can we get this over with? I've got a meeting with Dun- I mean Bridgette." Courtney said.

"Alright. I've got a deal for you two. How about forming an alliance?" Noah suggested.

"An alliance? You're not even in the game?" Cody protested.

"What is he talking about?" Courtney asked.

"Either he ate too much of Chef's food, or he got into stuff in your boyfriends bag." Noah teased.

"First off, that OGRE is not my boyfriend. Second of all, if even he was, WHICH HE'S NOT! He wouldn't have anything illegal in his bag." Courtney protested.

"Hah. Sure." Noah said.

"But, why would we join an alliance with you?" Courtney asked.

"Well, after many calculations, I have concluded that we are the three most powerful contestants in the game right now." Noah started. "If we team up, we'll be unstoppable. So, what say?"

"You know what? Fine, I'm in." Courtney gave in.

"Cody?"

Cody was gone. Cody took off running, trying to get away from the two. He was too confused, so he just ran.

Cody woke up sweating, breathing as hard as he could.

"Dude, are you okay?" Owen asked, being the only one in the cabin who cared.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just need to take a walk." Cody said, walking out of the cabin.

He headed towards the woods, trying to get away from everyone else. Only one person noticed, and that one person followed him.

He found a nice tree stump to sit on.

"This show's gone to s***. Zeke's gone, Trent's an a**, and I don't have many friends left. Gwen, Tyler, Lindsay, Gwen, and Owen. Tyler and Lindsay are just gonna make out, and it's way too difficult to talk to Owen about a serious topic. And Gwen, well, I doubt she wants to talk to me." Cody complained.

"You sure about that?" Gwen asked, standing right behind him.

"AH! G-Gwen! Hi. Um, how much did you hear?" Cody asked nervously.

"The whole thing. Sorry for eavesdropping." Gwen apologized.

"It's fine. Sorry you had to hear my rambling." Cody also apologized.

"It's fine. Listen, I'm sorry that you don't have many friends here, but you have to look on the positive. As you said, you've still got four friends. Plus, Leshawna, Beth, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff don't seem to have any conflict with you. See, more than half the people left like you." Gwen said.

"Yeah but I can't talk to anyone." Cody said.

"You can talk to me." Gwen suggested.

"Hm?"

"I said, you can talk to me." Gwen repeated.

"Okay. Uh, what's your favorite color?" Cody asked, jokingly. Gwen started giggling, and then bursting out laughing. Cody did the same, laughing.

After talking for a little bit, they decided to part ways, saving their other conversations for later. After walking away from where he was, he heard talking. When he got to the source of the talking, it did not surprise him.

"Really, again?" Cody asked.

"What? Cody? Oh, sorry dude." Tyler apologized.

"Were you practicing your pick up lines again?" Cody asked.

"Y-yeah. I just can't work up the nerve to ask Lindsay out. None of these pick up lines sound good when I say them out loud." Tyler admitted.

"How are things doing with Lindsay?" the ex-geek asked.

"Well, we've been hanging out a bunch, but it kind of annoys me that she usually calls me 'Taylor'." Tyler complained.

"I've been working on people's names with her. Sorry, but I haven't got to you yet. I've got a list in what order I should do the names. Your next along with Leshawna, Owen, and DJ." Cody explained.

"Thanks bro." Tyler said fist bumping him.

"No problem. Hey, thanks for being my friend." Cody thanked.

"Uh, what?" Tyler asked.

"Most of my friends are leaving, so I wanted to thank you. I gotta go. See ya later." Cody said.

"Oh, well, you're welcome. See ya!" Tyler said.

It was sundown, and Cody wanted to get some sleep. On his way back, he saw everyone else happy. While he was happy that everyone else was having a good time, he was a little disappointed. He was the only one not having a good time. He shook that feeling off though, so he got back to bed, and laid down.

"Zeke, I wish you were here buddy. I hope you come back at merge." Cody quietly mumbled, before falling asleep.

 **Author's Note: I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Well, as I just said, I'm back to writing. It was a fun and long week, but it's time to get back. I know this was just a throw away chapter, but some stuff was important. Thank you guys so much for waiting for this next chapter. Anyways, I should get back to writing for both of my stories, so look forward to that. Otherwise, I have nothing to say. See you guys next time!**


	16. Cody's Retry: Chapter 16

Cody was now in uncharted territory. He is now in a part of the game that he had never been apart of. He was no longer in a part where he could remember. With Ezekiel gone, this may be the hardest part of the entire contest for him. Like Cody thought before, he had very few friends left in the game.

Now, Cody had watched these episodes before. Of course he had. This episode was actually probably one of the episodes that he had watched the most. He constantly watched it, only because he wanted to be in that episode. He imagined what he would do. He imagined cooking, trusting his teammates, hanging from the tree, all of them. He imagined he could do those challenges, and seeing if he could do them. But now, it was for real.

There was something else different too. Beth no longer had the tiki statue. This means, Heather would finally be eliminated if they lost! All would be free of the monsters wrath. Now, Cody was technically friends with Heather. In the original world. Right now, Heather was nowhere near a friend to Cody at this point. Unlike last time, Heather had done something to him.

Originally, Cody thought that Heater was just one of those ordinary rich, snobby girls, but as he watched the recordings, he saw what she did. But in World Tour, Heather, though still mean, was the lesser of the two evils. Plus, the one she was against was Alejandro, the man who nearly killed him. But this time, she had framed him for stealing Gwen's diary. Luckily, he had gotten it sorted out, but the damage had been done.

"Uh, Cody? Why're you just sitting there?" Lindsay asked, appearing from behind the tree that Cody was sitting on.

"Oh, hi Lindsay! I'm just thinking." Cody explained.

"Oh, what are you thinking about?" Lindsay asked.

"Something I can't tell you." Cody said. Lindsay had a curious look on her face. I mean, what secret could Cody have that he can't tell her, his best friend?

"Why can't you tell me? We're friends, aren't we?" Lindsay asked as if she had been betrayed.

"What? Of course we're friends! I just don't know if I can tell you." Cody admitted. Lindsay, once again, looked confused.

"I never tell secrets! Like one time, my sister Paula was on a date, and she got diarrhea, and I had to go get her toilet paper. And I've never told anybody!" Lindsay boasted. She looked around, then looked at the camera in the tree, then looked down. "Oops."

 **-Confessional-**

"Sorry Paula." Lindsay apologized, looking down ashamed. She then accidently started peeing. "Not again!" Lindsay complained.

 **-Confessional End-**

"Listen, let's just change the subject." Cody suggested. "So, you've been hanging out with Tyler a lot, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Taylor's amazing! I think I might like-like him!" Lindsay gushed.

"Great! Good for you! But, I think it's time for another name session!" Cody announed.

"Oh yay! Who're we gonna do today?" Lindsay cheered.

"Well, today we'll try Tyler, Leshawna, and Owen. This will round out the Gophers still here. Then, we can move onto the Bass later." Cody explained. They did their lesson, and though she struggled on Tyler and Leshawna, she did eventually pull through, and she now knew almost every Gophers name, besides Noah and Justin's.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker squeaked. "Everyone, come to the beach! Challenge time!"

"Well, we better get over there." Cody said, leading Lindsay to the beach.

"Today's challenge will test your mind, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen!" Chris said.

"That's pretty anticlimactic." Cody muttered, but almost no one could here him.

"You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me, for tasting. The winners get a reward, and the losers will send somebody home."

"Each team will appoint a head chef, who'll create a theme for the meal, and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning a truck brings us food!" Chris said, pointing to a truck which mysteriously emerged from underwater. "Today's task starts there!" A dolphin wearing a hat and a sweater vest appeared from inside the truck.

The Killer Bass got first grabs from the truck, and they decided on an italian theme, with Geoff as the head chef.

"Head chef, called it!" Heather called from the back of the pack.

"Uh, no way. You cannot be head chef." Cody protested.

"Oh, and why is that, pipsqueak?" Heather tauntingly asked.

"Because… well… you have no experience with food?" Cody tried.

"What! I am the team leader! I have to be head chef!" Heather argued.

"Well, what about Owen?" Cody suggested.

"What about me?" Owen asked.

"Well, you like food, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"So you should be good at recipes, right?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hold it! I should be head chef!" Heather once again argued.

"Okay, let's take a vote. Say aye if you want Owen to be head chef." Cody proposed. Everybody but Heather and Trent said aye.

"So we're in agreement then, right?" Cody asked. Almost everyone nodded their heads yes.

"All right then Owen, what's our theme?" Cody asked.

"Oh oh oh! Let's do Hawaiian!" Owen told them.

"We're gonna need some mangoes, pineapples, macadamias, molasses, and some tomatoes! Also grab some meat and other things if you can!" Owen instructed.

 **-Confessional-**

"That little brat, Cody, just cost us the challenge! Owen is too much of an oaf to do this! Plus, he didn't even tell which people to get which food! Why is everyone on this team so USELESS!" Heather complained.

 **-Confessional End-**

Everyone grabbed what they needed, and they headed over towards the mess hall. Lindsay made eye contact with Tyler, and gave a smile and wave. Tyler returned it, much to the chagrin of Heather. She also made a mental note about what she just saw.

When they got there, they split into teams based on what food type they're best at. Gwen, Lindsay, and Cody were making the citrus macadamia upside down cake flambe. Trent and Heather were making the ribs. Leshawna and Beth were making pineapple skewers, and mango dip.

As soon as Cody started working, he noticed that DJ had, 'accidently', spilled water on Harold. While Cody did feel bad, Harold did deserve it for what he left around his cabin.

"So, how do we make this?" Cody asked embarrassingly. Gwen gave him an annoyed look.

"You mean you don't know how to make this. Then why'd you join us?" she asked.

"Well, you're probably the group I best know out of the rest of the Gophers." Cody pointed out. Gwen only responded with a shrug, and then explained it to him, (and Lindsay who also didn't know how to make it.)

Heather and Trent were making steady work on the ribs, being nearly completed. Beth and Leshawna were doing decently, but Heather, who had for some reason taken a break from the challenge, walked over the them and complained.

"Hey, these slices look uneven! Owen!" she called out, with Owen zooming by to get there.

"What's wrong. Hey, why aren't you working?" Owen asked suspiciously.

"Every girl needs to take a break, sometimes!" Heather defended. Owen, being gullible and naive, took this literally.

"All Gopher girls, come here immediately!" Owen called. They all left their stations to go see what Owen wanted. "All girls will be henceforth taking a break for the next three minutes or so. This is mandatory! If I see you working, you will no longer be able to work for the rest of the challenge. Do you copy?"

"Uh, wait what?" Gwen asked.

"I said, do you copy?" Owen asked firmly once again.

"Ugh, fine." Heather fakingly complained and sat out. After a brief argument, all girls took a break, leaving only Cody and Trent working.

"So, Trent. How's it hanging." Cody asked, trying to break the ice.

"Stop talking to me nerd." Trent told the brunette.

"Okay, what the HELL is your problem!" Cody yelled, shocking the nine fanatic.

"What are you talking about?" Trent said snobbily.

"YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE YOUR ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Cody yelled. This attracted the attention of both the teams.

"You need to chill out dude." Trent said, sounding like his old self.

"No, _you_ do." Cody said, turning around to work on his flambe. They both started working. Heather, trying to be devious, walked over to Cody. This was a bad move though, as at that point Cody was lighting the flambe.

"Cody, duck!" Gwen called out, to which Cody did. But Heather did not, and got her eyebrows burned off.

"Ugh, you imbecile! Beth, hand me my makeup bag!" Heather instructed. Instead, Beth tossed it to Leshawna, who tossed it to Gwen, who tossed it to Lindsay.

"Lindsay! Now!" Heather yelled, scaring Lindsay who accidently dropped it in the freezer. Heather rushed to grab it, and when she turned around, she was greeted by Leshawna slamming the door on her face.

"Taste test time!" Chris announced from the other room.

"Alright, Owen, take care of the food while we're gone." Gwen asked.

"Aye aye, sir! I mean ma'am. Aw crap." Owen said, as the rest of the Gophers, minus Heather, walked out to show Chris their food.

"Alright, lookin' good you guys." Owen praised the ribs. "Oh, what's that mister ribs? You feel a little bit lopsided? Well, one bite couldn't hurt."

Outside, Chris ate all of the Bass' food, and gave them a 15/10. For some reason. The Gophers brought out their first dish, and Chris thought it was okay. When Leshawna came back to get the ribs though, everything that could have went wrong, did. She saw Owen, covered with the ribs sauce, shaking crazily on the ground.

"Please tell me… you did not eat that ENTIRE PLATE OF RIBS!?" Leshawna yelled at the big teen.

Owen was shoved out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of rib bones. All that was left was one tiny speck.

"Yeah, this looks like it's been eaten." Chris pointed out.

"Not all of it! I think there's one tiny chunk left on that… bone." Owen tried. When Chris ate the chunk, he gave them two points. All that was left was the flambe. Cody proudly carried it out, and laid it in front of Chris.

"Ooh, looks delish!" Chris said. This gave the Gophers a shimmer of hope. But when he poked it with his fork, it turned into ashes.

"I shouldn't have put that much sauce on there. Cody admitted, looking down in embarrassment.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"It's Heather's recipe." Owen blamed.

"Oh my gosh! Heather!" Lindsay yelled, rushing to get the queen bee.

"Yeah, I gotta give this to the Bass." Chris said. "Gophers, see you at the next campfire ceremony."

That night, Heather had shown her face again, and it was painful to look at. Her face was blue, and her eyebrows were poorly drawn. Cody, Gwen, and Leshawna all snickered at her as she got to the campfire.

"I've got seven marshmallows. One of you will not receive on-" Chris started.

"We get it! Just get on with it!" Gwen rushed.

"Gwen, Lindsay, Leshawna, Trent, and Beth. You all get one!" Chris announced.

"It's down to Owen, who ate the food, Cody, who told Owen to be head chef which put him in that position. And Heather, for being a royal pain in the keister."

"Who's leaving!" Gwen demanded.

"Well, it's not Heather." Chris announced, tossing the second to last marshmallow to the most hated contestant.

"Who's leaving? I think you all know who. Cody!" Chris said, to the shock of many.

"What!?" Cody cried out.

"Let me finish, bro! Cody, you're not leaving. Sheesh!" Chris said, tossing the marshmallow to the geek.

"But. But. But. WAAAAAH!" Owen cried.

"What's wrong, bro?" Cody asked.

"I-I-I wanted a marshmallow." Owen said.

"Here, you can have mine!" all but Heather said, tossing theirs to him. He immediately stopped crying, and happily skipped onto the Boat of Losers.

"I'm sorry guys!" Owen apologized, before disappearing into the horizon.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been about a week since I last uploaded a chapter for this story. Sorry. But how're you guys doing? I would like to thank Camimoons and AnonBrowser. Each have reviewed and told me about mistakes I made! So, shout outs to them. Anyways, did I fool you with you thinking Cody got eliminated? No? Oh, fine. I see how it is. Bye Owen. While I love the character, there's not much you can do storywise for him, so he got the axe. Down to our final 14! Who'll go next? Find out next time… ON DRAGON BALL Z! Nah, Cody's Retry. See ya everybody!**


	17. Cody's Retry: Chapter 17

_Ah, what a beautiful day!_ Cody thought, smiling at the sun. The night before, Owen, the loveable oaf, had been voted out. While it wasn't much of a shock to Cody, he still felt deeply guilty. Had Cody let Heather be head chef again, she would be gone. When Cody realized this the night before, Cody felt absolutely horrible.

Yet, it was kind of ironic. Owen, the guy who won Total Drama Island, the guy how made it to merge in every season he had competed in, the guy who appeared in every season but Pahkitew Island, was booted before the merge. It all felt a little funny to Cody. Sure, Owen was a good guy, but did he really deserve to win?

 _I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the guy. But unlike Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Leshawna, Izzy, DJ, Bridgette, Lindsay, and even Heather had played the game and did a lot of stuff. Owen didn't do much. Oh, and Trent played a good game as well. Trent._

 _What the hell happened?_ Cody thought Before he could continue his thoughts though, Tyler walked up to him.

"What the hell are you doing, man?"

"Ah! Tyler? What do you want?"

"Chris told us to all get some breakfast. Apparently a new challenge is starting soon."

"Oh, thanks."

"Say, what were you thinking about while I came up to you?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Oh, the elimination last night."

"Who got eliminated?"

"Owen." Cody replied.

"What? I genuinely thought he could've won this!" Tyler revealed, shocked.

"Oh, haha. Yeah. He could've!" Cody laughed nervously. Tyler didn't notice however, simply continuing his curious face.

"Why'd he get voted out?"

"Dude, did you even watch what happened last episode? He took charge, forced most of our team to sit out, then proceeded to eat most of out main course. It was rough, dude." Tyler winced after hearing what happened to the party animal.

"Well, at least he was voted out for what he loved most. Food." Tyler joked, at which both he and Cody laughed at.

"Well anyways, we should probably get going."

"Yeah."

At the mess hall, Gwen was currently debunking Chef's comment about how their food was a 'Hawaiian Casserole'.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH DAT!?" both Cody and Tyler heard as they walked in.

"Sir, no sir!" Gwen responded, saluting to the former military soldier out of fear. He saluted back.

At the Gophers table, Heather was wrapped up in a wool blanket, recovering from her cold. She sneezed into a tissue.

"Need a little, echinacea?" Gwen taunted as she walked over with her 'food'.

"Oh, you're so funny! You think that you can just lock me up in a freezer and get away with it?" Heather thereated.

"Yeah." Cody joked, walking past. He high-fived Gwen on the way to the counter.

"I am going to make you very sorry that you ever met me!" the Asian girl continued.

"Too late." Gwen said, leaning over to Leshawna.

"You are such a- a- a- ACHOO!" Heather sneezed right into her cup.

"Ugh, I hate this place."

Over with the Bass, Tyler walked in to see DJ slurp some of his food, then spit it out into the mouth of his pet bunny… Bunny. Tyler looked confused, and sat at the other end of the table. Duncan, after getting some coffee, snatched a mug that was sitting there. Cody looked over and expected to hear Courtney get up and complain about him, but nothing happened. Cody then realized that she was gone.

 _Wow, that's so weird. Courtney's not around to scold him._ Cody thought.

"Uh dude, why're you stealing that mug?" Cody asked.

"Because I don't have one. Or, didn't have one. Plus, since someone stole my lighter, I get to steal something else, DON'T I?" Duncan yelled, becoming slightly enraged.

"DID YOU DO IT!?" the punk asked.

"N-no." Cody replied, shrinking back.

"Hey, where's Chris. He said there'd be a challenge?" Gwen asked.

"He said he'd be recording some comedic bit about exploiting you guys." Chef responded, not even looked up from cooking.

As soon as he finished talking though, Chris burst through the door, way to happy. He led them to the docks, not even explaining what was happening.

Once there, Chris started. "So, last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues. So this week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust. Because all good things begin with a little trust."

Cody noticed something. When he explained that there were some Gopher issues, he originally said something about the Bass. Now that Courtney was gone though, he didn't say anything.

 **-Confessional-**

I trusted Trent once." Gwen said. "Then he turned into an ass."

 **-Confessional End-**

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time. More fun for me." Chris explained.

Chris led them over to a cliff, where he stopped to explain the challenge. "You'll be doing an extreme free hand, rock climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass. Heather and Cody for the Gophers."

"W-what? You mean I have to trust my life in _her_ hands?" Cody asked nervously.

"Yep."

 **-Confessional-**

"I really f****** hate this show."

 **-Confessional End-**

"Here's your belay and harness." Chris said, tossing them to Heather and and Duncan. He then explained how the harness worked.

"The challenge? The face of the mountain is rigged with a few minor distractions like rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives, and a few other surprises. Both Cody and DJ went slack-jawed at this.

"Wicked!" Harold said. Both Cody and DJ glared at the nerd.

"THe person on belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust people. And remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it."

"Excuse me, can we trade partners?" Cody asked, replicating Gwen in the original season 1.

"Puh-lease. As much as I _love_ your company, I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you." Cody wiped his head in relief, before Heather continued. "Yet."

"Never tried this before. You?" DJ asked Duncan.

"Oh, yeah. They teach you how to climb the walls in prison all the time." Duncan responded, before a bunny came out of DJ's pocket and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Aw, sorry little buddy. You can't come up with me. You can trust Geoff. He's my buddy. Yo, Geoff. Hold bunny while I'm on the rock." DJ said.

"Sure man! Little furry dude, what's up?" Geoff asked the rabbit.

Over with Heather and Cody, she had just finished hooking him up.

"Why's there a second line?" Cody asked, not remembering if this happened in season 1. This was always his least favorite episode. Besides 'Paintball Deer Hunt' of course. Nothing really happened in it.

"It's a backup line!" Heather lied. Cody rolled his eyes, ignoring the queen bee.

 **-Confessional-**

"It's all his fault for messing with me. I've got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation." Heather said.

 **-Confessional End-**

Cody decided to start up the wall, as did DJ. Soon, Cody came up on the rusty nails Chris had mentioned.

"I hate you Chris." Cody mumbled, as he tried to go past them. He cut his hand on one, leading to blood trailing down the side of the wall. When it reached the bottom, both teams, minus Heather, winced.

DJ was having a much easier time, as he was able to maneuver around the nails. As Cody caught up to him though, an explosion went off right between the both of them, and then a second went off, right on Cody.

Cody fell a good 15 feet before Heather caught him with the rope.

"It's okay! I've got you!" Heather called up. While Cody really did not trust her, he was glad she kept her promise of not killing him.

"I promised surprises! Habanero pepper sauce anyone?" Chris said, spraying Heather, who had to wipe her eyes. Because of this, Cody fell the whole way down, slamming straight onto the ground with his back. Heather opened her eyes in shock, and Cody groaned.

"Muy caliente!" Chris joked, to which he got a lot of glares, including DJ, who was just passed the explosion area. Chris sprayed Duncan, but Duncan just swallowed it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Duncan taunted.

"Is that the best we can do?" Chris asked the cameraman.

Up on the mountain side, Cody was scrambling to catch DJ. He did eventually catch up to him, but only because DJ lost his balance for a second.

"C'mon Cody! You don't want to fall… behind!" Heather yelled out, before yanking the second line, revealing Cody's… tighty whities.

"Ha! Dweeb!" Duncan called up, before his leg got tied up by the rope he had let go. DJ, who had just realized that part of Cody's jeans had fallen on his face, fell, leaving both DJ and Duncan hanging.

"Well this sucks."

"Big time." Dj agreed. Cody was able to catch the part of his pants that was ripped off, and made his way up to the top of the mountain.

"And the Gophers get a point! But at what cost." Chris sniggered.

"Yeah! Crap!" Cody cheered, before realizing that his underwear was still showing.

After letting Cody get another pair of jeans, Chris led them to the mess hall, where he announced it would be Geoff and Bridgette, versus Lindsay and… Leshawna?

 _Wait, that's supposed to be Trent' spot! What's going on here_ Cody thought.

"Lindsay and Bridgette must cook a poisonous blowfish for their partners to eat." Chris told them.

"Wait, Lindsay's makin' my food! Oh no." Leshawna realized.

"Don't worry Leshawna, I took biology!" Lindsay assured.

"Oh, good. And good job on gettin' my name right!" Leshawna congratulated.

"Ready, steady, go!"

After cooking, Bridgette was the first ready. When Geoff took a bite, he had a worried look on his face. After a second or two though, he felt fine and gave a thumbs up.

"Excellent!"

Leshawna turned around, and their food looked nothing like Bridgette's. Lindsay was currently squirting ketchup on it to make it look and taste better.

"You said you took biology, right?" Leshawna asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Yeah! I took it. I just didn't pass it." Lindsay muttered the end of it.

"You said what now!?" Leshawna asked, after eating it. She immediately toppled over, turning blue in the face. Her arms came up and began to twitch, while she puked, and the puke did not stop.

"Ew!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"It's okay. Just give him 24 hours and she'll be walking and breathing good as new." Chris said.

"Uh, is anybody gonna help this gal?" Geoff asked, as Chef, in a nurses outfit, walked over. While he gave her CPR, the host led them out. Geoff and Bridgette wanted some time off, so they went swimming.

"Good news. The third round involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan."

Cody could hear DJ whisper over to Geoff, asking where bunny was. As Geoff left, Chris put an arrow on DJ's head, explaining the challenge.

"Um, wasn't it the other way around?" Bridgette asked. Chris shushed her.

"Also, the shooter will be blindfolded. The person who knocks the arrow off their teammates head while causing the least amount of facial damage, wins." Chris explained, while shooting an area into DJ's, private area.

"Beth and Trent, you'll be one team. Harold and Bridgette, you'll be another."

"But I just did a challenge!

"Eh."

"I'm violently allergic to apples!" Harold said.

"Ugh, fine! Duncan, go!" Duncan grumbled, but did what the host told him.

"I'll shoot!" Bridgete called.

"Snap."

"I'll shoot." Trent said, to the disappointment of Beth.

When they started, both Duncan and Beth got pelted with apples, with none of them hitting the arrow. Bridgette did at least three crotch shots to Duncan, causing him to fall down, so Bridgette missed the rest of her shots, until she misfired and it went straight into his arrow!

When they were led to the trapeze area, Chris handed Harold and Heather blindfolds.

"To avoid serious injury,the trapeze had been set up over this pond." The contestants were happy to hear that. "Which is full of jellyfish." He explained the rest of the challenge. Heather and Harold had to jump into Lindsay and Tyler's arms respectively.

Once again, DJ asked where bunny was, and Geoff made an excuse. DJ got down on his knees and cried out, to which Duncan walked away.

"Okay bro, you got this." Tyler called to his partner. Harold immediately jumped, thinking that he wanted him to jump then, but he missed, and fell straight into the jellyfish.

Lindsay surprisingly called right, and Heather made it, much to everyone's chagrin.

As they were walking, Gwen noticed that there was a love letter on the ground, and when Cody noticed that Gwen had ran a different direction, he followed her. He was led to the dock, where Heather was seen talking to Trent. Gwen hadn't noticed yet.

 _Wait, what? This isn't supposed to happen this episode! W-what if Trent actually comes around and is nice again after this, though! Hopefully…_ Cody thought. When Gwen looked back, she noticed Heather was there. She scowled, hoping Trent would slap some sense in her. Then… it happened.

Heather kissed Trent. Heather kissed Trent looking back to see Gwen's face. Something that surprised Heather, Gwen, and even Cody, was horrible. Cody saw… Trent kiss back. Trent was kissing Heather back, and while this surprised Heather, she was okay with it, and then it turned into a makeout session.

Cody's shocked face, soon turned into anger, when he saw Gwen run off, tears flying off her face. She had dropped the card.

It read, ' _Gwen, come to the dock. I was wrong about you, and I'm sorry. Come to the dock for a special surprise.'_ Cody read this, with his face turning red out of anger. He stormed down the dock, which alerted the other two, who both stood up.

"What are you doing here, dweeb? And where's weird goth girl?" Heather asked. Cody's response… was shoving her into the lake.

"What the hell was that for man!?" Trent asked, becoming equally as angry. Trent shoved Cody back a little, before turning into an all out fist fight. After a few minutes, they were still going at it. Beth and Leshawna, who had recovered, had seen Gwen crying, and followed her. When they asked what's wrong she explained. Beth decided to stay and console Gwen, while Leshawna seeked vengeance.

When she arrived at the dock, she saw the to boys going at it, and decided to intervene. In one punch, she knocked out Trent, and then helped Cody up.

"Good on you for helpin' Gwen, white boy." Leshawna told a beaten up Cody.

"Thanks." Cody responded, before falling over from exhaustion.

When Cody woke up, it looked to be around 8:30. No one else was in the infirmary with him, so he decided to get up. When he got outside, most everybody was asleep. One of the only people who weren't, was Gwen.

"H-hey Gwen." Cody greeted cautiously.

"What?" Gwen asked, kind of snappy.

"Um, what time is it?"

She looked down at her watch. "8:45"

"Oh shoot! I missed the ceremony! Who won?"

"The Bass." Gwen answered, kind of wanting to end the conversation.

"Oh. Who's gone?"

"T-T-Tr-" Gwen tried to say, but Cody nodded, knowing exactly who was gone.

"Look, I'm so so SO sorry."

"For what? Didn't you beat him up?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. He honestly wasn't that difficult." Cody said, making them both chuckle.

"Weren't you on even ground until Leshawna came?" they both laughed at that one.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm extremely tired, so I need to go to bed. You need to as well." Cody instructed.

"I know, it's just difficult."

"I know. Just try."

 **Author's Note: Wow, what an exciting chapter! And now Trent's a complete douchebag! Hurray! So, some of you may be wondering why I had this happen now. It's just because, this episode didn't really do much in canon. Even the original elimination, Sadie, didn't do really anything. (I really don't know why they kept her for so long). So, I wanted to spice it up.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the long wait. If you follow my other story, you'll know that I was on vacation. It was really fun! But I'm back! Also, schools starting in almost exactly a week. Which sucks. That means, unless I spend nothing but writing on weekends, I'll only get one chapter a week done, because I usually work at night. So, this week, I'll be trying to pump out as many chapters as I can, so you guys won't have to wait forever for my stories to end. That's really all I have to say, so see ya later!**


	18. Cody's Retry: Chapter 18

Cody slowly sat up from his bed. He had just woken up from sleep, which he went to at around 1 am. He had recovered from his fight, but he continued to sport his black eye. He looked around to see no one in the cabin. Cody began to think where they were, before realizing that he was the final male Gopher left.

He remembered back on episode two he believed, where he thought about how the female Bass were getting eliminated. It's funny too, how they were also down to one female. The male Bass and female Gophers were definitely dominating the game.

He stepped outside and headed over to the bathrooms to ready himself for the day. Cody didn't believe that it was challenge day which was very lucky. The next challenge was the boot camp challenge, for which Cody likely wouldn't do very well. A lot was supposed to happen the next episode, but it wouldn't. Courtney was gone. She wouldn't kiss Duncan, since that already happened.

Cody put on a fresh shirt and pants, and went to get his food. Since Cody usually woke up later than everyone else, there were usually only one or two people each time. This time, it was only Harold, so Cody decided to talk to him.

"Hi Harold!" Cody greeted, setting his tray down.

"Oh, hello Cody." Harold replied, trying to put some 'food' in his mouth. He learned his lesson, and pushed his tray away.

"Uh, how's it going?" Cody asked. Cody and Harold, though friends in the original universe, hadn't really interacted this time. And the times they did, Harold usually stormed off because of Cody's 'incompetence'.

"Not that great actually. Duncan, Geoff, and occasionally DJ, prank me." Harold admitted.

"Well, from what I heard, you were leaving your dirty underwear around the cabin."

"GOSH! You IDIOT! Don't believe everything you hear!" Harold yelled, standing up.

"Wait! Don't storm away. I have to talk to you about something important!" Harold turned around, confused.

"And that is?" Harold asked, still standing up due to wanting to leave.

"What do you know about, either time-travel or alternate universes?" Cody asked. Cody knew that, while Harold was extremely smart, he could be naive and not know the context.

"Well, in both situations, the slightest change could alter everything. You could sneeze on someone instead of not, and the universe could end in a year because of that. Had you acted like the label Chris initially gave you, 'The Wannabe Ladies Man', things could have turned out a lot different for you." Harold explained.

"Hmm. Would there be anyway to go back?" While Cody was definitely happy he was doing better, he did somewhat miss his old life. Especially since he didn't want to have to grow up again.

"Well, this is all theoretical. If this time-traveling universe was using a machine, then you would just go back into that machine, and go back to your time and/or universe."

"What if this was involuntarily?"

"What's with all these questions about time-travel?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just.. planning for the future?" Cody answered meekly. He really didn't want Harold to find out. At this point, the only person he could tell was Izzy, as no one would believe her. He couldn't even trust Ezekiel, despite wanting to.

"Oh, haha. But since this is the present, I sadly do not have an answer for you."

"Well, thanks anyways."

"No problem. Glad to have an intellectual conversation." Harold said, walking off.

Cody took two or three spoonfuls of his food, before throwing it out, but not before receiving a glare from Chef Hatchet.

Cody walked outside and saw Tyler and Lindsay talking together, and he smiled. Looking for someone to talk to, he explored the nearby area. He walked past Geoff and Bridgette who were together, Leshawna consoling Gwen, DJ and Duncan talking together, and Heather plotting alone. That left one person to talk to.

"Hi Beth!"

 **Mid-Chapter Author's Note: Uh, hi! I'm no longer going to be writing Beth's lisp. It's both annoying to read and write! She still has her lisp, but I'm just not writing it.**

"Hi Cody! How's it going?"

"Good, good. How've you been? I haven't talked to you in a while." Cody admitted.

"Yeah, well I guess you've been busy beating the snot out of people." Beth joked, and they both laughed.

"Yeah well, he did kind of deserve it."

"Not 'kind of'! He was such a jerk!" Beth commented, clenching her fist.

"Thank god he got voted off."

"Definitely."

"May I ask who was in the final two along with him?"

"Well, we believe that those two tried to team up and take _you_ out!"

"Me? I was in the final two?" Cody asked, dumbfounded.

"Mhm. Don't worry, it was probably just those two who voted for you."

"Yeah, yeah." But he couldn't help but worry that someone else may want him gone.

"Thanks for informing me!" Cody thanked.

"No problem!"

Cody was bored, so he went back to his cabin since everybody was still talking to the same people. He looked through his bag, looking for something to do. He found a DS with New Super Mario Bros. in it. He silently chuckled, as his future had the Nintendo Switch. He played through a couple of worlds for his nostalgia.

Eventually, he ran out of lives because Cody wasn't used to the controls. He put it back in his bag, and noticed it was sunset! He sat down on the stairs of his cabin, looking out to the sunset. A lot of people were in the dining hall, but since he probably wouldn't have eaten anything anyways, he didn't go. One other person didn't go.

"Hi Cody!"

"Oh, hey Lindsay!"

"Can we have another name session?" Lindsay asked, much to the shock of Cody. She had never asked for one, so he did not expect this.

"Alright, I guess." This time, they did Chef Hatchet, Duncan, DJ, and Geoff. This left Bridgette, Harold, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Justin, Courtney, Eva, and Izzy. Cody had made a plan about this. Harold, Bridgette, Noah, Courtney were next. Justin and Izzy were after them. Sadie, Katie, Eva, (all of which never competed in another season), were last. Then he was done!

"Night Cody!"

"Night Lindsay."

 **Author's Note: Yay! I got another chapter in before school! In 32 hours, school will officially start. And no, I won't be doing another chapter tomorrow. Sorry. Anyways, another sorry for having a shorter, not really important chapter. But at least he got to talk to Beth and Harold. And to be perfectly honest, I completely forgot Beth was still in the game. I apologize to you Beth fans, but the reason is because I originally had her eliminated in 'Paintball Deer Hunter', with Ezekiel winning the entire thing. But, I have obviously sine changed it. Well, that concludes my huge Author's Note. Bye!**


	19. Cody's RetryChapter 19

Cody woke up just like every other day. He got dressed just like every other day. He brushed his teeth just like every other day. It began to feel repetitive. Thought Cody thought that was it was ironic, after all he was repeating TDI.

Cody looked at the calendar he had programmed on his watch. It's funny. Cody was considered the techno geek by almost all of the cast, yet he almost never did anything technological. Cody reminisced, and remembered why he never did this. It was because he was focused on Gwen. Cody cringed, as he remembered watching himself years later on the reruns.

Right before Cody went back to his cabin, he heard Harold burst out of his cabin demanding the person who made smores out of his underwear to reveal themselves. While it legitimately was gross and rude, Cody couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of his statement. He heard Bridgette scream, and Cody knew that it was Harold who threw his underwear over the side of the cabin.

"Rookies mistake." Cody mumbled, reaching into his bag to reach some type of entertain. Before he could grab anything though, he heard Chef Hatchet yell through the megaphone.

"Listen up you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 0900 hours!" Chef ordered. Cody understanding what that time was, began to walk over to the dock, as did Harold.

"That means now, soldiers. NOW!" Chef yelled, despite not even being able to see the campers confused looks.

When Cody got there, Chef was dressed in military gear, revealing his anchor tattoo.

"What's your tattoo mean?" Cody asked curiously, as he never had a chance to ask.

"It means SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chef yelled back at him, though Cody saw a tear trickle down his face. Cody was about to say something, but Chef snarled at him, which shut Cody up.

Chef was always an enigma to Cody. In season one, he seemed heartless, cruel, and almost as bad as Chris. In season two, he was still a little mean, but actually gave a damn about stuff. In season three, he seemed totally against Chris, and sometimes even supported the teens. Then season four rolled around, and he kind of lost his spotlight, though he still didn't like Chris. And then, he barely appeared in All-Stars and Pahkitew Island. No matter how Cody thought of him, Chef was always confusing.

"Line up and stand at attention!" Chef ordered, as soon as everybody got there."You call this proper formation?" Chef asked.

"Feet together!" Chef yelled, whacking Geoff's legs with a stick. "Arms down!" Chef whacked Duncan's arms which had previously been crossed."Eyes forward." DJ looked forward in fear. "Heads up!" Chef lifted Heather's head with his stick. Chef walked up to Harold, who was looking at the ground. Chef rolled his eyes, and smacked him about 5 times.

"Oh this is gonna be a fun day." Gwen whispered to Cody.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SOLDIER!?" Hatchet yelled into the megaphone, overhearing her sarcasm. Everyone went wide-eyed, but didn't dare move a muscle.

"Uh, nothing." Gwen lied, as Chef got into her face.

"And you'll continue to say nothing, until I tell you that you can say somethin'!

"Today's challenge will not be an easy one." Chef said, moving along. "In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive!" This time though, there was no Owen to say something, so no one interjected.

"My orders are to make sure all of the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team.

"Uh, what happened to Chris?" Heather asked. Chef Hatchet turned to her with a fierce glare.

"Rule number 1!" Chef announced, ignoring Heather's question. "You will address me as Master Chief. Got that?" Cody and Harold silently laughed, as they saw a reference. Chef did not though, and glared at the geeky teens.

"Yes, Master Chief!" All the teens responded, at the exact same time.

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep. And you will eat, only when I tell you to eat." Chef explained. "Is that clear?" Chef asked, getting in Geoff's face.

"Yes Master Chief!" Geoff responded, this time being the only one.

"Rule number two, when you're ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number three. Let's get one quitter before the end of the first day. And that day will not end until someone drops out. Now get your butts the beach, soldiers. Now, now, now!" Chef ordered, as all the teens dashed of the dock.

 **-Confessional-**

"Okay, whoever's sick, twisted idea this was to put him in charge of the challenge, I have to say… I'm a little impressed." Gwen admitted.

 **-Confessional End-**

 **-Confessional-**

"Well, I'm sure this will be a great challenge for me. Athletic challenges, no sleep or food, and no stopping or risk being voted out." Cody deadpanned. "At least Owen got kicked out. I feel bad, but this is literally the worst possible challenge for him. In every aspect.

 **-Confessional End-**

Once they all arrived at the beach, Chef began explaining the rules of the challenge.

"Listen up, each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you takin' your hands of the canoe, and you will be eliminated." Cody knew this was a lie. Harold and Geoff both took their hands off without being eliminated. Plus, Geoff literally used a fishing rod! Cody did not want to know where it came from.

"And no one eats lunch, until someone drops out." Chef warned. "Canoes up!"

Both teams picked up their respective colored canoes. Cody was lucky enough to be in the middle. But Cody was unlucky enough to be too short to reach it. He had to stand on his toes to be able to reach it. The same with Beth, as she was even shorter than Cody. Cody remembered these fan sites, (mainly Sierra's blog), saying that Cody was actually the third shortest person on Total Drama. He was only taller than Beth and some kid named Max.

There was never a reunion for the Pahkitew Island contestants, as that season was poorly received. Cody was fine with this, as he could count the number of sane people on one hand. Sky, Samey, Jasmine, and Dave, (sometimes). I mean, one of them thought they were a super villain. And his sidekick legitimately tried to kill Chris, Chef, and the remaining competitors! WHAT!? When Cody first saw that episode. He just turned off the TV and sat there. He could have been on the same season as her. He could've gone to her high school! The thought just freaked him out.

"Ha! This won't be that hard." Tyler naively said.

"'Cha! Piece of cake!" Geoff agreed.

Hours later, they were still there, as the sun glared on them. Cody, who was still on his toes, felt like passing out. He heard Bridgette on the other side whimpering, just like Courtney did originally. Cody realized that Bridgette kind of replaced Courtney in these circumstances.

On the Gopher's side, Beth was also near passing out. She was biting her lip just to stay focused. Cody was sweating like crazy. Leshawna's stomach grumbled.

"Leshawna…" Gwen warned.

"I know girl, I won't quit. I just hope somebody else does!" Leshawna said.

"C'mon you sissies! It's only been three hours!" Chef mocked from atop the Bass' canoe.

"Looks like they missed lunch today." Chris told Chef, as he was on the Gopher's canoe.

"Mmhmm. Guess the just weren't _hungry_ " Chef responded. Cody glared back at Chef, but he didn't notice. "Unless someone wants to quit now." No one did.

Cody looked over at Harold to see how he was doing, when he saw Geoff pull out his fishing rod.

"Ow! GOSH!" Harold yelled, holding his butt as Geoff ripped his underwear out.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM DOWN HERE?" Chef asked, looking over the side of the canoe.

"No." Harold lied. Cody looked over at Harold and meet his eyes. Cody's eyes then pointed at Duncan, and he mouthed that he should apologize. Harold, not wanting to, looked away and did not look back at Cody the entire time.

After a few more hours, it became dark. Cody was ready to quit. Owen had somehow fallen asleep while holding the canoe.

"25 of us went into the jungle that night. Only 5 came out." Chef said, sitting in a chair. He and Chris had gotten off the canoes about an hour ago, and Chris went someplace else. Chef was telling one of his war stories.

"ARE YOU LISTENING SOLDIER?" Chef screamed at Cody.

"Wha!? Uh, yes?" Cody lied.

"I'd've thought you'd be listenin'. This explains my tattoo!"

"Sorry Master Chief." Cody apologized.

"What war were you in, anyways?" Gwen asked.

"Did I ask you to speak! Because I don't remember askin' you to speak!"

"Whatever." Gwen rolled her eyes. "He so wasn't in a war. Cody and Gwen snickered.

Cody's arms were aching. He couldn't continue on. He counted down from ten, waiting for anybody else. He got to 3 when…

"I can't do this anymore!" Beth complained. "I'm sorry guys, but I drop out".

"Don't do it!" Cody said.

Ignoring him, she walked towards the bell, and slammed it with her head.

"I can't feel my arms." Beth explained.

The Gopher's canoe crashed on top of them, while the Bass tossed theirs away.

"Woohoo! We won!" Tyler cheered.

"Uh-uh. That's not it." Chef said, and all the Bass groaned. The Gopher's would have too, but they were already groanin from pain.

Chef walked over the the farmer girl. "Listen here. You have nothing to be ashamed of. EXCEPT BEING THE LITTLE BABY THAT LET YOUR TEAM DOWN." Chef yelled in her ear.

"Everyone, head on down to the mess hall. Dinner is served."

 **Author's Note: Yeah, this may be a weird place to stop it, but I wanted to get this chapter up in time. The next chapter should be longer. So, Cody's trying to help Harold, but will he listen? Will Tyler ever not be enthusiastic? Will Chef eventually be sane? And what will I do now that Courtney's gone, and this is a Courtney centric episode? Find out in two weeks!**


	20. Cody's Retry: Chapter 20

"All right maggots. Open your ears." Chef instructed the teens, who had all now gathered in the mess hall. They stared at the food in shock and disgust.

"Chef, isn't the food just this morning's trash?" Harold interrupted. Chef stared at him intensely, to which Harold gladly returned. This went on for about a minute, with no blinking, when Harold finally gave in.

"Gosh, he had mad skills." Harold muttered to himself.

"As I was SAYIN'! You've got 10 minutes to ear before the night training begins."

"T-the night training?" Cody asked weakly. Sure, Cody had grown some muscles from these challenges, but they were still very wimpy.

"Yeah! You gotta problem wit' dat?" Chef barked.

"No." Cody responded, shrinking back.

"Good. Your time starts now!"

"Well I can see you got this under control. I'm gonna head back to the craft and services tent. You coming?"

"Serve me up some of that!" Chef answered, following Chris out.

"Oh, I am not eating this!" Heather complained.

"If Heather's not going to, then neither am I!" Lindsay said.

"It's either this or starve." Bridgette said, leaning in.

"Plus, there must be some edible stuff, right?" Cody said. He reached in and found a fully intact banana. "Aha!" Just as Cody was about to eat it, it split apart revealing black mush inside of it. Everyone stared at it in shock. Cody slowly put the peel down and walked away, all the while remaining wide-eyed.

"Hey Harold buddy. We felt really bad about the whole underwear fishing-incident thing, so here. We found you some apple juice." Duncan lied.

"Oh thanks guys. You really are mature." Harold said, taking it.

"Harold, no!" Cody yelled, but it was too late. Harold spit the 'juice' onto the floor.

"Ugh, that's not juice!"

"Oh, sorry." Duncan apologized, snickering in between words. "We must have confused it with the kitchen grease!"

"GOSH! IDIOTS!" Harold stormed away and sat at a different table from Cody. Cody looked over, and Harold was grumbling to himself, shaking his fist in anger. Cody walked over to the vexed dork.

"Harold, you _need_ to apologize."

"NO! I won't give them the satisfaction!" Harold refused.

"Okay, dude, I get it. But they won't stop. They just gave you kitchen grease! What if they do something truly harmful to you!? Please, I know that you're stubborn, but this isn't worth it." Cody pleaded. Harold looked at him quizzically then looked away. Harold looked down at the floor and thought.

"You know what. I'm done. Get bullied Harold. Go ahead and get humiliated and hurt. I don't care anymore." Cody said, walking away in frustration.

"Wait."

"Hm?" Cody asked, turning around.

"I said wait. I will apologize. I'm sorry for causing you this trouble. Especially since you're one of the only people I can actually talk to. I definitely will apologize. Not now, but soon. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." Harold told the fellow geek. Cody nodded in response.

Suddenly, Chef burst through the door, yelling, "Alright maggots! Time's up! Meet me near the beach for your next challenge!"

"Yes, Master Chief." they all grumbled, following him out very slowly. As they were walking to their next destination, Cody saw Beth cheering from the sides.

"Yeah! Go Gophers!" she encouraged, but most of her team glared back at her. She walked away, presumably to go to sleep.

When they got to their destination, all they saw was a stage and a boombox. Chef walked over to the boombox and pressed play. He got back to the stage and told them to follow his lead. He instantly transformed into a different person, and began boogying to the song. The others did follow his lead, though his dance was very strange and difficult to replicate.

Cody stomped his foot just like the others, and continued the dance. This went on for awhile, and became a demanding order. They had just finished holding the canoe for hours, and now they had to dance a ridiculous dance? Cody was halfway through he dance again, when Duncan unexpectedly stops. He walks over to the boombox and turns it off. Everyone stares at him with shock, with a little thankfulness ass well.

"One of us drops out, we're done for the day." Duncan explained.

"We're done when I say we're done!" Chef barked.

"But Chef, you said any of us can drop out when we want to." Cody informed the cook. Chef glared back. Cody rolled his eyes, as he was growing tired of the familiar look.

"Now drop and give me 20!" Chef told Duncan, who reluctantly complied.

"Anyone else got anything they want to say?" Chef asked the other teens, who all shook their heads except for one.

"Uh, yeah. Can I go to the bathroom?" Gwen asked. Chef grew a devilish smirk.

"This is _not_ what I had in mind." Gwen said, holding a mop and bucket in the communal bathrooms.

"Now for your next challenge," Chef said, with him and everyone in the mass hall, "you will complete a 300-word essay about how much you love me."

"Egotistical much?" Cody whispered to Gwen, who silently chuckled.

"Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated!"

Cody immediately got to work, writing down as much as he could.

"Chef Hatchet is the best man I've ever known. He deserves every award in the world, including a gemmy for 'Most Humble Chef'." Cody quietly said out loud. Hours went by and DJ fell asleep. They had around 15 minutes left in the challenge, so most people were finishing up. Cody had just reached the 300 word mark.

"Yes!" he quietly cheered, as he was too tired to celebrate loudly.

"Now all I have to do is stay awake. That won't be so difficult, right? I mean, I won the Awake-A-Thon!" Cody congratulated himself, right before passing out.

Cody woke up in an area he had been in before.

"Playa Des Losers? But I haven't lost yet!" Cody denied. He stepped out of the hotel into the common area. He looked around and there seemed to be no one there. He was about to walk inside to see if there was anybody in there, when he was pinned up against a wall.

"ACK! Eva?" Cody asked the furious bodybuilder.

"You twerp! You got to go back in time but you didn't help us!?" she yelled. Out of nowhere, the other eliminated contestants walked out from behind a corner.

"Why didn't you let us stay together?" Sadie asked, holding Katie's hand, who was nodding alongside her BFFFL.

"Well… I-"

"What about me? YOU SHOULD HAVE CALMED ME DOWN!" Eva yelled at Cody.

"And you couldn't have gotten me to at least play a round of dodgeball?" Noah asked, sounding very annoyed.

"I'm sorry… it's just-"

"Hm? Why didn't you help me?" Justin asked.

"What could i have helped you with?" Cody curiously asked. Justin looked confused, before the next person interrupted him.

"I'll sue you! You should've helped me get over my fear of JELLY!" Courtney yelled at the geek.

"Eh, I don't really mind you." Izzy said nonchalantly. Everyone looked at her confused, though Cody looked relieved. Who knows what she would've done if she was actually angry.

"Why'd you make me head chef?" Owen asked innocently. Cody looked down in shame, as he legitimately knew that he really was the reason the big oaf got eliminated.

"Jerk." Trent simply said, to which Cody glared back.

Cody looked around and heard no more complaints. That's when it hit him. There was one more eliminated contestant left.

"Why didn't you help me, eh?" Ezekiel asked very quietly. It was so quiet, that Cody barely heard it.

"I-I'm so sorry Zeke. Please-" Cody started, before everything started swirling.

"WAIT! NO! PLEASE!

"Time is up." a voice called.

"Huh?" Cody asked.

"I SAID, TIME IS UP!" Chef yelled at the unconscious boy, who jolted up at the sound of Chef's voice.

"You are out. And you too." Chef said to Cody and DJ.

"GOSH!" Harold said as Chef took his paper as Harold was still writing. Cody was confused, as Harold went on to the next part. This is because either Harold had 300 words and didn't know, or the more likely reason, Chef didn't read any of the essays.

"I love Master Chief Hatchet, because he is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very… THIS IS JUST FIVE PAGES OF 'VERYS' IN BETWEEN!"

"It's 300 words exactly. You can count them if you want." Duncan said. Chef grumbled and walked away, checking everyone else's essays. He cleared them all.

"Everyone, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours!" Chef ordered.

"Uh, you missed a spot there general." Duncan mocked.

"BOY! DO YOU WANT TO RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THIS ISLAND!?" Chef asked.

"Eh, no thank you. I'm good."

"Then you better shut your trap." Chef said, ending the night.

The next morning, Cody felt much better. The majority of the contestants were still asleep, so Cody decided to take a little stroll. Though it did feel a little creepy walking around in the woods at night, it did make him feel calmer. He passed through a few trees when he saw two figures.

"AH!" all three screamed.

"Who is it?" one voice asked.

"It's Cody! Who are you?" Cody asked, as i was too dark to see.

"I-it's Tyler and Lindsay, bro. What are you doing?"

"Me? What are you two doing?" Cody asked, though he kind of guessed what it was.

"N-nothing." Lindsay said. Cody pulled out his flashlight and turned it on. He saw nothing, until he pointed it down. He saw the two on the ground.

"W-were you two?"

"No bro! Dude, we're 16! We were just making out." Tyler informed.

"Thank god. Well good luck you two!"

"Wait you never told us what you're doing."

"Oh, just strolling the forest." Cody said. Tyler nodded as Cody walked away. Even a minute or two after Cody left, he could still hear them. Cody chuckled and decided to head back to camp. When he got back, it was time for the next challenge to begin, and Cody decided to watch. Nobody noticed Tyler and Lindsay casually walk out of the forest with ruffled hair and Tyler missing his headband.

Chef told them to run the obstacle course that he had created. They could only stop if they finished it in under 1 minute. Pretty early on the difficulties appeared. First Heather got tied up in the rope. Then, three people tried to climb the wall at once, knocking it over. Right on top of Bridgette. She was taken to the infirmary and tried to climb the wall for the umpteenth time, and face planted into the mud, causing mud to be lodged in his throat.

"Uh, general crazy. We've got a situation here." Duncan said.

"Too, ACK, much mud." Harold told Chef, who sent him to the infirmary. Though Harold came back minutes later, he was still eliminated.

"Wow, poor guy." Duncan said to Geoff.

"Back on the course, soldiers, now!" Chef commanded. "One false move, and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon."

"I look forward to it, Sir!" Duncan saluted the enraged chef.

The course continued on with many people getting stuck. Leshawna got stuck in the mud, causing her elimination.

"Fallen soldier, I salute you!" Duncan joked, as he stood up in front of Chef.

"You just bought yourself 20 more push-ups." Chef instructed.

"Thank you!" Duncan said, kissing Chef's nose. Cody winced, knowing what was coming up. Chef yelled to himself.

"I think you may have pushed him over the edge, bro." Geoff said to Duncan.

"I think you might be right." Duncan replied.

"One night, solitary confinement in the boathouse." Chef said, not losing his cool.

Everyone gasped, including Heather, who was still somehow tied up in the rope section.

"Big deal, how scary can it be?" Duncan bravely said. He was led over to a small wooden shack, separated from the rest of camp. When Chef opened the door, the rest of the campers saw the inside of it, and looked terrified. Duncan calmly walked in, before looking nervous. A wolf howled in the distance, and while that didn't scare the campers, Duncan was pretty spooked by it.

The obstacle course ended, leaving Geoff, Duncan, Tyler for the Bass. Gwen, Heather, and against all odds, Lindsay were for the Gophers. The campers were allowed to eat food, but Cody didn't. He had a different plan instead.

"Harold, come with me." he said, grabbing Harold's wrist.

"What? Why?"

"We need to apologize."

"Ugh, fine."

They walked to the boat house, which was pretty scary. It was decently far away, but luckily there were no more challenges that night. They got there and creaked the door open.

"AGH! WHO IS IT! I'VE GOT WEAPONS!" Duncan yelled frantically.

"Dude, it's me and Harold." Cody tried to calm him down.

"Oh great. It's dork and dorker. What do you guys want?"

"I wanted to apologize Duncan. I never should have left my dirty underwear around. Obviously we're both in the wrong, but I'm worse. Leaving underwear around is disgusting and wrong. Especially dirty underwear. I wouldn't want anyone's dirty undergarments near my face, so I don't know why I left mine around. I'm sorry Duncan. Truce?" Harold apologized, reaching his hand out.

After a second of contemplation, Duncan shook his hand. "Truce. I won't prank you again, and neither will Geoff or DJ. Unless you leave them around again. Then, we'll unless Hell on you." Duncan warned. Harold smiled and walked out.

"You coming, Cody?" Harold asked.

"Just a sec, Harold."

"What, Dweeb?" Duncan asked.

"I… also need to apologize."

"For what?"

Cody sighed, before answering. "I'm the one that took your lighter."

"WHAT!?" Harold heard the commotion in the boathouse and decided to leave.

"YOU TOOK MY LIGHTER!?"

"Y-yes."

"WHY!?"

"It was to win the Boney Island challenge. I have it with me, here." Cody handed him the lighter.

"Well, it takes a lot to admit they did something wrong. Especially to a guy like me." Duncan said.

"Thanks."

"But you're not off the hook yet."

"What do you want?"

"You're gonna help me steal food from Chris and Chef's fridge."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Duncan grinned. Cody looked very nervous.

They snuck out of the boathouse. Cody looked around and saw the crafts and services tent. They snuck in the back of the tent, using bushes as a disguise.

"25 of us went into the jungle that night. Only 5 of us came out." Chef retold his story to Chris.

"I mean, come on! I am nothing without my stubble." Chris interrupted.

The two teens grabbed as much as they could, and dashed away. When they got back, they split it between the two teams, but they mixed cabins anyways. Heather was the only one denied anything. Cody had a great time telling her no.

"And what is with all those lame war stories?" Gwen asked Leshawna and Bridgette. "He is so demented.

"Girl, these nails were not meant for combat training. Know what I'm sayin'?" Leshawna said.

"Ooh, seriously. If I wanted to join the army, I would have."

Cody sat outside eating as sandwich, when he noticed his shoe was missing.

"Hey dude." Duncan said, sitting next to him.

"Nothing. So, are we cool now?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Sure bro. We're all good." Duncan said.

"Attention, remaining boot-camper groups! The next evolution of your training will begin at 0700 hours tomorrow morning. And Cody? Please report to the mess hall." Chef announced. Everyone looked at Cody in fear, as they knew that Chef was figured it out.

Cody begrudgingly walked into the mess hall to see Chef Hatchet there waiting for him.

"I know what you did." Chef said, as Cody gulped.

"W-what are you-"

"You helped steal my food. Though I know you're too wimpy to do this alone, so I'll only give you 20 push-ups." Cody breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course I'll be standing on your back."

Cody began his twenty push-ups in front of the cabins. After the last one, Duncan stepped out of the cabin and Chef started walking away.

"Ha! At least he never figured out I helped you." Duncan said. Cody rolled his eyes.

"WHAT!?" an outraged Chef yelled, turning around.

"Ah, crap."

"Three nights in the boathouse. Wait, no five. You left the boathouse tonight as well" Chef added. Cody smirked as Duncan growled at him, though he did give a faint, friendly smile.

The next morning, the remaining 6 campers were hanging from a tree with their legs.

"What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness, and a flushed the blood begins to pool in your eyes, you may experience fainting spells." Duncan, experiencing all of this dropped out, leaving Tyler and Geoff.

"Ha! This won't be so hard."

"'Cha! Piece of cake!" They both repeated their lines from earlier in the episode.

"He's alright." Bridgette checked.

"Okay, that's it. I'm done." Heather said, annoyed by the blood rushing to her head.

"If Heather's done, I'm done." Lindsay tried to get down, but fell on her head.

"LINDSAY!" Tyler yelled, dropping down.

"I'm fine, Tyler." they kissed, as everyone aw'd. Heather looked annoyed, but didn't do anything about it.

"I can hang here all day." Gwen warned Gwen.

"Rock on sister! I live for the head rush!"

Cody expected Geoff to fall, but he didn't? He kept on holding and eventually, Gwen gave out.

"And the Bass win it!"

"Geoff! Congratulations, soldier, I'd go to war with you anytime." Chef saluted the party boy.

"'Cha bra!" Geoff said, as Chef rolled his eyes.

That night, it was time for the elimination ceremony. Right before the voting though, Heather stopped her team.

"Wait!" Heather yelled out.

"What." Cody said flatly. He did not want to deal with her anymore.

"I found this peeking out of Beth's suitcase!" Heather said, holding up some weird, small tiki statue.

"What is that?" Gwen asked.

"I think she found it on Boney Island!" several gasps went around.

"But, does that mean, it cursed us?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, we have lost 4 in a row. And we only won the Boney Island challenge because Izzy's crazy!" While Cody didn't believe her, this did confuse people.

Luckily, Chef hosted it, so he didn't go through the monotonous speech.

"Alright you guys know how this works. Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, and Lindsay." Those four went and got their marshmallows.

"Now, it's down to Heather and Beth."

"And the last marshmallow goes to Heather."

"What? No dramatic wait?" Chris asked, walking up.

"How? Why not Heather?"

"You cursed us, Beth. Sorry." Lindsay apologized.

"What do you mean?" Heather slowly revealed the statue.

"What is that?"

"You mean, you didn't get that from Boney Island, Beth?"

"No!" Everyone turned to Heather.

"I don't know, I just found this somewhere on the island on my first day. As soon as I heard Chris announce the rules for the 6th challenge, I knew I could get anyone on my team eliminated. Beth was just the easiest to get everyone to vote for." Heather explained. Everyone apologized to Beth, and she forgave them as she left on the Boat of Losers. Cody was exhausted, so he went to bed.

 **Author's Note: Wow, that was a long one! Anyways, don't worry. There was no damage to my house at all during the hurricane. So, Beth's gone. Not really a game changer. I originally had her get eliminated first at merge, but she didn't really deserve to get to the merge. Harold and Cody apologized to Duncan, so they'll have an easier time in the future.**

 **I really love Chef as a character and wished he got more screen time. I mean, did you see All-Stars and Pahkitew Island? If you didn't, I don't blame you, but Chef barely even spoke during two seasons! By the way, I count those two seasons as different seasons. I don't care what anybody tells me. We're getting closer to the merge every chapter, so that's exciting.**

 **By the way, my school is out until at least next Monday, possibly longer. Which sucks, because then there'll be more Saturday school and less summer vacation, but that means more chapters for now. Expect between my two stories, around two to three chapters. As I've said before, sometimes I have the drive, sometimes I don't.**

 **Well, thanks for reading my ridiculously long Author's Note. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what to fix, since I miss a lot of mistakes. Thanks to AnonBrowser for consistently showing me my mistakes, plus his new story about Courtney. It's awesome. Definitely give it a read. See ya guys later!**


	21. Cody's Retry: Chapter 21

Cody woke up in a world similar to the board game, 'Candy Land'. There were candy cane roads stretching as far as the eye could see. There were gumdrop bushes, lollipop trees, and 3 Musketeer curbs. It all looked so real. Though Cody knew that this was definitely an illusion, he couldn't care less. Of course he grew up over time, but one thing that never changed about him was his sweet tooth. No matter the age, Cody was always a sucker, (pun not intended), for candy.

He would've gone to town on all the candy, before noticing something. A river full of chocolate. And it went on for miles. His mouth started watering at the sight. His eyes went as big as they possibly could. And he began sprinting towards it. He looked down and his pants were gone. Luckily, they were replaced by his swim trunks nearly instantly. He leaped off the ground into swan dive, when suddenly, the sky turned dark, as swirls of black clouds engulfed the sky.

Cody mid-dive, slammed into the ground.

"Ow! Hey!" he said, rubbing his forehead. He looked down at the river which had now been turned to obsidian. "How… wha?"

He saw a reflection in the blackness of the stone. A very familiar figure rose in it. Cody scowled at the sight.

"Alejandro.." he turned and saw the archvillain rising from beyond the horizon. Before saying anything else however, he saw the world around him had changed. The lollipop trees had melted. The gumdrops had turned to ash. A gingerbread house nearby had now been crushed, with the resident's lower half being chomped off. (Luckily, these were gingerbread people, not humans). The candy utopia Cody had seen was now devastated.

"How'd you do this!?"

Alejandro looked at his fingers as he rubbed his index and thumb together. "Eh, in this world, I am a god. I don't know why, this is _your_ dream after all, but I can do whatever I want. There _is_ someone who can defeat me, but they won't" he explained.

"Who? No one likes you. Of course they'd stop you." Cody responded.

"Ah, but there is _one_ person who likes 'him'", a different voice rang out.

"Who's there!" Cody shouted at the voice, which he couldn't see the owner of.

"The one who likes him." Heather rose from the horizon.

"B-but he betrayed you! He took your invincibility idol and got you voted off!" Cody reasoned.

"Ah, of course. But it was fair play. I beat him unfairly in season 3. We both just played the game."

"Argh! Why can't you just be nicer!"

"I don't know, why don't you help me?"

Cody was about to reply, but the world around him disappeared.

He was now in a dark void. It was pitch black, with nothing around him.

"Hi Cody."

Cody spun around in search of the voice. When he saw nothing, he turned back around. When he did, he saw Gwen right in front of him.

"AH!" he shrieked, falling down.

Gwen giggled as she extended her hand to help him up.

"Um… Gwen? W-why are you in my dream?" Cody stuttered, taking her hand.

"I think you know why, silly."

"S-silly? Oh no. I think I do know why."

"I like you."

"Oh no."

" _Like_ like you."

"Aw, crap."

"So, whaddya say?"

"I-I can't! I don't!"

"Hm? But you've hit on me so many times?"

"W-what?"

"When you offered me a granola bar in the cave? When you showed me your sketch. Heck, when you even beat up Trent for me! That was flirting."

"N-no it wasn't! Well, I didn't intend for it to be. Oh god! Do you think I like you?"

"Hey, I don't know. I'm just a figment of your imagination. Your brain was the one to create me. I don't know that actual answer. Maybe you do. Or you don't. Who knows? Oh yeah. You do."

Cody was at a loss for words. "Wha?"

"So, why don't you like real me? Hm?"

"Oh… i-it's just… I've grown up. I am no longer the Cody that was once on the original Total Drama Island. Remember the geeky, pervy Cody? That's gone. Well, I may still be a bit geeky, but I'm not _as_ geeky. I know longer hit on any girls that even glance at me! I've grown out of that phase. I am now the smart, confident, and professional Cody you never saw. Not originally anyways. I'm different, but much better now." Cody rambled.

"Hm. No, that's not it? Who do you have a crush on?" fake Gwen asked, tapping her chin.

"Even people in my mind ask that question!? REALLY? I'm outta here."

Cody woke up on his own for once, and it was around 5 am. At this point, only Beth and Ezekiel would have been up at this point, but both have since been voted out. He took a stroll around the area, just thinking about his dreams.

"Cody?" asked the same voice from his dream.

"Ah! Gwen?" he spun around, and there she was.

"What are you doing up?" she asked the frightened boy.

"Uh… b-bad dream?"

"Okay?"

"Why're you up?" Cody asked.

"Hard to sleep when the Queen B, standing for b****, is sleeping in the same room as you."

"Yeah, I know how you're feeling. Can't believe she tricked us into voting Beth off." Cody said.

"Yeah, I know! Did you vote for her?"

"No, you?"

"Of course not!"

"Alright… wait."

"Hm?"

"Doing the math, if us two and Beth voted for Heather, then that's three. But that leaves Heather, Leshawna, and Lindsay to vote for Beth. But Leshawna and Lindsay are friends with Beth. They wouldn't vote for her. So..."

"Heather tampered with the votes. Woah. Didn't think she'd stoop so low." Gwen finished his sentence.

"Yeah…" Cody said, thinking back to Courtney's elimination. Yikes was she bad until Harold arrived. Even then, she was still rude to everybody, she just hurt Harold specifically. Before then, she attacked everyone. Well except Eva and Izzy. You know why.

"Nothing we could have done, right?"

"Y-yeah. Nothing we could have done. Haha…" Cody repeated.

"By the way, I'm no flirting with you! I don't like you!" Cody blurted out, putting his hands over his mouth immediately.

"What? Of course you're not flirting with me… right? We _are_ just friends, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. There was just this dream about you I had.-"

"You dreamt about me?" Gwen interrupted with a mildly creeped out face.

"AH! It was just you asking me out-"

"Woah, dude."

"NO! I said no!"

"Good."

This caused an awkward silence between the two friends. It lasted for a few minutes, before Gwen broke it.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you like me?" she said, her hands teasingly on her hips.

"Well, I-" Cody was about to repeat what he said in the dream, before being interrupted.

"Who do you like?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK ME THAT!?" Cody shouted. Gwen giggled.

"Could you puh-lease, shut the hell up?" Heather asked, stepping out the girl Gopher's side.

"Did you tamper the votes last night?" the both questioned, storming up to the queen bee.

"No comment."

"So you did, didn't you?" Cody asked.

"I said, no comment! After what farmboy pulled, I'm not saying anything!"

"Ezekiel?" Gwen asked.

"He got Heather to admit she tampered with your diary and showed it to the others."

"Oh, that was nice of him! I thought he would've been kicked out the first night because of how naive he is. I thought he'd say something stupid."

"Oh… hahaha! H-he c-could've!" Cody nervously laughed.

Heather turned her nose up at the two, before walking away. After an hour or so, and plane flew by, waking all the campers.

"Was that Chris?" Gwen asked, looking at the sky.

"Oh boy. Looks like we got a fun challenge today."

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody! Hope you liked the somewhat short chapter. This one was very fun to write, but I wanted to end it here. I guess I like writing dream chapters. Like the first Alejandro dream was fun as well. So, someone did get affected by the vote tampering, but at least it wasn't Courtney! Too bad Beth. At least you won Action in canon. Anyways, I think my next chapter will be next Saturday. This may not be true though, because my school said that while we might be going back to school monday, it may change by then. So, maybe sooner, but I don't know. Hope you guys have fun, and see you next time!**


	22. Cody's Retry: Chapter 22

By the time the plane landed, all the campers had woken up. Though this may be because he nearly took out the cabins while landing. Some, particularly Leshawna, were much crankier than others. Chris stepped out with a sly grin on his face.

"Just flexing your muscles for today's challenge, X-TREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!" he yelled into the megaphone. Leshawna wasn't having it.

"NAW! YOU DID NOT JUST WAKE ME UP, NEARLY KILLING US BY THE WAY, JUST FOR ANOTHER STUPID CHALLENGE! MCLEAN, SO HELP ME, I WILL SUE THE PANTS OFF OF YOU!"

"Yeesh! You only nearly kill someone and they get this mad? Hate to see what happens if ya did. Oh wait."

"This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up, X-TREME SOFA BED SKYDIVING!" he once again yelled into his megaphone. Leshawna looked ready to snap his neck.

"Contestants will plummet, uh, skydive to an awaiting sofa bed target below." Chef, as a demonstration, hopped from the plane a few feet and landed on the not so safe mattress. It immediately shut back up, trapping the war veteran inside. It took DJ, Geoff, and Tyler to pull him out. Obviously, Duncan could care less.

"Of course," Chris continues, ignoring Chef pained cries, "you'll be skydiving from five thousand feet and using these." He tossed parachutes to the ground. Cody, wary, kicked the one nearest to him. It growled, shook a little bit, then let out a puff of smoke.

"DJ, Cody! You two will be doing this challenge!" Both of their eyes went wide. While DJ wasn't looking, Cody silently switched the two parachutes. Last time, Trent had somewhat convinced DJ to get on the plane. Now though, Cody was just as petrified as the mama's boy.

"The next challenge of the day is X-TREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING! Each contestant will rodeo ride the Great Canadian Bucking moose for eight seconds or get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found."

"That stink pile ain't got nothing but laundry day back home." Leshawna said, waving her hand.

"It's your lucky day, Leshawna." Chris said running up to her. "You're riding for the Gophers. Geoff, you'll ride for the Bass." Geoff cheered, while Leshawna looked fierce.

"And the final challenge, X-TREME SEADOO WATER SKIING." The campers once again held their hands to their ears in pain.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Leshawna asked stomping up to the host. She snatched the megaphone from him, slammed it on the ground, and jumped on it a few times. Afterwards, she let out a sigh of release, and casually strode back to the teens. Gwen cheered, while Chris looked sorrowfully at the ground.

"Contestants will water ski a race course grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line while a member from the opposing team drives the seadoo." he said.

"How can we water ski without water?" Heather complained.

"It's really hard."

"HMPH!"

Harold, you'll ski for the Bass. And Lindsay for the Screaming Gophers. Cool! I can model my new bikini!"

Duncan fist pumped and wolf whistled. Tyler, noticing this, shoved him to the ground. Duncan scowled back, standing back up.

"Now for the cool swag."

"Please never say that again." Harold asked.

"Whoever scores the most most challenges get bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked-out multi-massage mobile shower."

The remaining teenagers cheered wildly.

"Can it be?"

"Oh. It be!"

The teens all goggled the shower. Not only did they want to be clean themselves, some, *COUGH COUGH* Harold, *COUGH COUGH* smelled horrible.

"Now, head on down to have some breakie, then meet here in say, half an hour." Chris said, hopping in his plane. The contestants hurried off before they would get killed.

As they were eating, DJ poked his food. Out of nowhere, the gruel jumped out of the bowl and sludged away. As it did though, it chucked a piece of paper onto the ground. Lindsay, curious, picked up the letter.

"For the girl with smoldering eyes? What does smoldering mean?" she asked to no one in particular.

Bridgette and Gwen, who had heard her, walked up.

"Smoldering means they look nice." Bridgette kindly answered.

"Hm… looks like a love letter. Yup, definitely a love letter. Corny haiku poem and all."

"I wonder who it's for?" Bridgette wondered aloud.

"Probably you, Bertha. Or you, Gwen"

"Ha! For me? Doubt it." Gwen said. "Though you guys could have gotten it! Lindsay, you have Tyler. And Bridgette, what about Geoff?"

"But could George even spell haiku? I don't think he could write one." Lindsay stated.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean? And can you even spell it? What about your boyfriend, Tyler?" Bridgette called out. Lindsay gained a fierce look in her eye as she tried to take the card from Bridgette's hands. Bridgette pulled back, ripping it in half. They glared into each other's eyes. Gwen stood back, looking at them dully.

"This'll be a fun challenge."

As Cody was eating, he saw DJ completely freaked out. His hands were shaking which caused him to drop his spoon. Cody decided to try to cheer him up.

"Uh, h-hey DJ? You okay?" he asked. The answer pretty obviously no, but Cody was trying to be nice.

"Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I'm just a little nervous!" he lied. Though, as he said it, he started to sweat.

"Listen. We're going to be fine! They wouldn't let us die, right?"

"Uh, I wouldn't be too sure about that!" Chef Hatchet said as he cleaned up the plates. "I looked over your contracts, and you are actually able to die. You guys need to read the fine print sometimes!" DJ let out a giant squeak as he shook even more.

Cody sighed at Chef's timing. "DJ, I'll be up there with you. It'll be alright." he said, patting DJ's shoulder.

"T-thanks." DJ said, shaking slightly less.

"All right contestants! Will you please step outside for our next challenge!" Chris yelled, suspiciously loudly. As they stepped outside, they noticed Chris had another megaphone.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Leshawna yelled. "WHERE DID YOU GET ANOTHER ONE?"

The camera switched to an intern opening a closet door, full of megaphones.

"CODY, DEEJ! WILL YOU PLEASE STEP INTO THE PLANE!" he shouted. Cody, and a much slower moving DJ stepped into the plane, and it took off.

"ALL RIGHT, THE REST OF YOU! PUSH THESE PULL OUT COUCHES TO THESE SPOTS!" he said, pointing to a specific locations on the map.

The teens were quick to push the couches. It was pretty boring, but around halfway, there was an argument.

"Can you push HARDER?" Heather yelled at Gwen.

Gwen sighed. "I am! YOU are the one who's been taking breaks every 5 minutes just to file your nails!" They stopped, unbeknownst to Lindsay and Leshawna.

 **In the Plane**

"AGH!" DJ screamed.

"Dude, calm down. We haven't even jumped yet." Cody responded. The plane had just hit some turbulence, somehow, and DJ was freaked the hell out. Cody put on his parachute, and had to put DJ's on for him.

"Okay DJ. We'll jump together."

"Well, jump soon!" Chef yelled from the cockpit.

"Alright. 3...2…"

"Wait! I can't do it!"

"DJ. Come on. You're DJ! You're super strong!"

"O-okay. Thanks!" DJ patted him on the back. A little too hard.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cody screamed, falling towards the ground. He frantically pulled his parachute cord. Instead of an actual parachute though, pile of sticks fall out. As Cody swore, he landed.

 **Author's Note: Um, hi! Didn't forget me, did ya? Probably. I have absolutely no excuse for the wait. I'm sorry. I promise you guys another chapter of my other story by Monday. So, we're nearing the merge. How fun! Trust me, when the merge happens, I will focus on the Bass more. They've just been separated for a lot of the story so far. So, hopefully see you soon.**


End file.
